Years Later
by 0lizzybennet0
Summary: 9 years later, Obi-Wan is summoned back to Coruscant where he has to confront his previous Master, Qui-Gon, after years of silence between them since the business on Naboo and Tatooine with Anakin. And when they're then sent on a mission together...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not gonna say much about this at the start, I think I'll be a bit evil and leave you guessing for a bit...**

**The song was inspired by my year level going to see Priscilla, and woah it was brilliant! I swear there's a reason for these flashbacks in the story, they'll be in italics. Of course there'll the odd occasional italic in the normal text, but I'll leave it up to your good sense to judge what's what. Anyway, hard to type right now, I got a bit irate at the freezer when it wouldn't open and ended up smacking my elbow on the side when it suddenly decided to open. **

**And I'm nearly finished the next chapter to Not Calm so no, I'm not abandoning it or anything!**

_Qui-Gon pursed his lips thoughtfully and tilted his head to one side. Long fingers drummed on the edge of the speakers and one booted foot tapped on the carpet. Qui-Gon flicked the volume higher. His hair swung across his shoulders as he bobbed his head and hummed quietly. Humming under his breath, he shifted his weight to the other foot slightly. _

_'I can't exist-' he mouthed the words dramatically, 'I'll surely miss your tender kiss,' Qui-Gon bent his elbows and did a small cha-cha in front of the speaker. The music grew steadily louder and the footsteps on the carpet grew heavier. The electronic beat matched the Jedi's side-steps and he shuffled across the centre of the room._

_'Don't leave me this waaay,' Qui-Gon's deep voice increased and he wiggled his shoulders from side to side. The music crescendoed and he spun around. _

_'Baby!' Legging covered knees bent half-way and Qui-Gon threw his arm out dramatically and pointed at the fridge, 'my heart is full of love and,' he pounded his arm in mid-air, _'desire-for-you!'

_ 'To come on down and do what you've_ got-to-doooo,_' his voice was draw powerfully out in a stretched vibrato, eyes screwed closed in mock intensity. Both arms and hands were now stretched out imploring towards the fridge. _

_'You started this fire down in my soul,' a voice joined in and a smaller figure slid dramatically out from the kitchen door on socked feet. Obi-Wan skidded to a halt on the tiles with a grin. 'But can't you see it's burning out of control?' He minced over to Qui-Gon and flipped a wrist at him. _

_Qui-Gon seized his padawan's outstretched hand and sprang to his feet._

_'Now come on down and satisfy this-' both Jedi's heads snapped sideways towards the_ _fridge_, 'need-in-me!'_ Obi-Wan's braid whipped around and the pair marched with their clasped hands outstretched into the kitchen. _

_'Only your good loving-' they halted sharply, 'can set me free!' _

_The music continued playing in the background as Obi-Wan pulled out the fridge and tossed Qui-Gon an orange._

_'So this is what happens when we run out of coffee in the morning, Master?'_

_Qui-Gon swatted Obi-Wan lightly over the head._

_SWSWSWSWSW_

_One hand hovered indecisively over the long padawan braid, the various beads woven into it no longer looked bright and comforting, they looked dull, the small weight of them almost dragging his head down. The other hand nervously fingered the scissors. _

Obi-Wan yawned widely and raked a hand through his ginger hair. His eyes felt gritty as though he hadn't even slept at all, it felt as though he had just gone to sleep. Reluctantly he pushed back the sheets and swung his legs over the side of the low bed. He yawned again and rested his forehead in his hands, rubbing wearily across his stubble. With a groan he heaved himself and tottered across the carpet and into the kitchen. His feet pattered quietly against the cold tiles and the fridge door pulled open with a hiss, flooding the room with artificial light. Obi-Wan grabbed a bottle of juice and drank straight from the carton, swiping a hand across his mouth and replacing the bottle on the bench.

The early morning light slowly filled the room, giving the apartment a warm orange glow. Obi-Wan padded over to the floor length window and stared silently out as the planet slowly woke up. Even in the morning, the heat was already growing and the city's occupants were bustling sleepily in the streets, avoiding the mid-day heat that was to come. From his view Obi-Wan could see the stretches of vast sandy desert that lay beyond the outskirts of the buildings. Small huts dotted the edges of the city, slowly growing less and less until there was only yellow sand. Despite being a capital, the city was quite small and backwards, the people dressed in simple fabrics of greys and browns and carrying baskets. Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes again tiredly and turned away from the window, drawing down the blind as he went. Already the sun was glowing hotly in the distance.

SWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon yawned and stretched, dangling one hand idly over the edge of the bed. He could hear his padawan moving around in the next room, the hiss of the frdige opening and the slap of bare feet on the floor. There was a loud thump as the fridge door was slammed shut again, noisy footsteps and the sigh of the couch as a someone landed heavily on it. Qui-Gon muttered sleepily and buried his head under the pillow. Then voices filled the apartment and the tv turned on. With a groan Qui-Gon pulled his head out from under the pillow, why did his padawan never manage to keep quiet in the mornings?

'Anakin, turn the tv down!'

SWSWSWSWSW

'Obi-Wan!' A cheery voice called out to him from a door on the side of the street.

Obi-Wan smiled and hurried over, making his way across the sand to the shade on the side. A small man stood in the shadows with one hand holding a battered grey door open. Obi-Wan stooped and bent his head to pass into the house.

'So what's this I hear about you leaving, hm?' The door creaked shut behind him and the interior was plunged into cool shade.

'I'm leaving apparently, the Council feels I'm no longer needed here,' Obi-Wan reclined with a sigh into the couch, resting his feet comfortably on the low table.

'Are we big enough to survive with out Daddy Kenobi now?' The older man's voice was teasing and he grinned affectionately as he seated himself opposite Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled back and waved a hand dismissively in front of his face.

'Never, Gianni, you'll be begging to have me back by the end of the month. Who will defend you against those Andvarg raids?'

Gianni snorted and pushed the biscuit tin across the table with his toe.

'Shove a biscuit in you mouth, Kenobi.'

'No,' Obi-Wan replied through a mouthful of biscuit, 'the Council has decided that my presence has suitably scared them into permanent submission.'

'Because you must be a Jedi to be able to scare the Andvargs,' Gianni teased lightly as he leant further back in his wicker chair.

'Knee-high furry beasts are terrifying, Gianni, really,' Obi-Wan closed his eyes and rested his head back with a small smile.

Gianni chuckled and fanned himself absently with a wrinkled hand.

'I still wonder why you were sent in the first place, Obi, the only destruction those beasts cause is the wailing from kids when their parents refuse to let them keep the furry buggers as pets.'

'It was my first mission, still is technically-' Gianni gave a loud snort of derision, '-yes, despite me being called out numerous times, alright alright, me being called out about once a month,' Obi-Wan admitted and continued on, 'I'm sure the Council wanted to make it simple.'

'Well, you don't get much more simple. Anyway, that's not the true story is it?' Gianni opened one bright brown eye shrewdly.

Obi-Wan didn't answer.

'Well,' Gianni creaked forward onto his feet with a resigned sigh, 'if you haven't told me in 9 years I don't suppose you're going to tell me now,' he eyed Obi-Wan still face hopefully, 'nope, good guess.'

'I needed to get away from the Temple for a bit,' Obi-Wan said suddenly, stopping his friend in his tracks, 'this was a good place to come. I found friends here,' he said with wry smile.

'And now they're summoning you home?'

'This is home,' Obi-Wan waved his hand and gestured about the room.

'Glad to hear you say that,' the old man's wizened brown face creased into a sly grin, 'I know someone else who'll be glad to hear you say that.'

Obi-Wan slumped down into the chair and lolled his head over the backrest with a groan.

'Jesmin's been asking after you again, she's very pretty,' Gianni gave a conceding nod then glanced sideways at Obi-Wan, 'and very determined.'

'You can have no idea how many times I have tried to explain that I'm a _Jedi_, I really think she just ignores me every time!' Obi-Wan exclaimed in an agonised voice, his hands raised dramatically towards the ceiling.

'You're going to have to tell her you're leaving.'

'Why?' The younger man pulled his head up and looked horrified, 'I have had no relations with her what so ever.'

'I think that's what annoys her,' Gianni said blandly.

Obi-Wan flopped back in resignation.

'It's too hot to think of anything like that,' he groaned.

Gianni raised one white eyebrow.

'Bad choice of words,' Obi-Wan said hastily.

Gianni smiled affectionately back at his younger friend and patted his shoulder with a gnarled hand.

'Talk to her at the gathering tonight, surrounded by people, you can't be cornered,' he walked slowly across the slate covered floor, 'now, come in here and use your special tricks to lift this box, my back isn't what it used to be.'

SWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan walked quickly back to his house while keeping in the shade, his head bent forward with his hood pulled up. The heat was nearly unbearable, but so was the burning sun on his face. His once lightly tanned skin was now a golden colour and his hair shiny and partially bleached from the sun. Reaching his door he raised on wrist and slid the door open mentally, once inside he pushed back his hood with a sigh of relief and stood for a few moments enjoying the cooling. No matter how long he had lived here, the heat was still unbearable. Climbing the stairs he entered the kitchen and stopped in the middle of the room. Despite living in a foreign planet, his apartment still managed to clearly state he was a Jedi. There was little personal possessions and the main piece of furniture was a large mat in the centre of the lounge room.

Obi-Wan paused for a moment, then stripped off his tunic and grasped his lightsabre from his discarded belt. With the lightsabre in hand he stepped onto the mat and proceeded to slowly warm up with easy steps and stretches. The lighting inside was dim and the only sound was Obi-Wan's breathing and the heavy thump of his feet on the mat. He stepped around quickly from one end of the mat to the other with his lightsabre arm held stiffly out straight, he concentrated on keeping his muscles relaxed and let his mind drift. Without meaning to, his movement shifted into a padawan exercise, his legs stepping out in still remembered habit. _A young padawan bit his lip in concentration and held out his lightsabre, his eyes flicked hopefully towards the man at the edge of the training mat._ Immediately Obi-Wan tensed and deactivated his lightsabre with a hiss and snapped open his eyes. The blue light disappeared from the room, plunging into a dim orange glow, Obi-Wan stalked off the mat, dropping his lightsabre hurriedly as he went.

Obi-Wan flung open the fridge door and hastily grasped the juice bottle again, taking a long drink before replacing it back in the shelf. He rested his elbows on the bench top and placed his head into his hands, absently his fingers tangled through his hair, withdrawing to leave it standing in random spikes. With a sigh he raked his fingers distractedly though his hair again and closed his eyes tightly. It was only recently in dreams and quiet moments that his memories were rising to the surface of his mind again. Obi-Wan sighed again and reburied the unwanted thoughts.

SWSWSWSWSW

'Obi-Wan!' A pretty brunette walked hurriedly over to him and linked her bare arm in his with a flirtatious smile..

Obi-Wan smiled politely and inwardly gritted his teeth painfully. He cast a hurried glance over the crowd with a silent plead in his eyes before turning a forced smile back to the women hanging off his arm. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of his friends surreptitiously holding a drink with a slight smirk.

'How are you this evening?' Jesmin fluttered her eyelashes prettily up at him.

'Hot,' he answered truthfully, then winced. Behind them his friend choked on his drink.

Jesmin eyed his chest appreciatively.

'Yes, very,' she agreed fervently.

Obi-Wan extricated his arm from her grasp and bowed politely.

'I must speak to Marc, if you'll excuse me, Jesmin,' he smiled at her and turned away. She pouted in annoyance at his retreating his back.

Obi-Wan forced himself to walk calmly but still walked at a rather fast pace through the crowd. Marc approached him and wordlessly handed him a drink. Obi-Wan stretched out one hand and accepted it gratefully, tilting his head up to down it in one go, gasping as his eyes squinted and watered.

'Thanks,' he squeaked almost inaudibly in a high-pitched voice

'She is really very pretty you know,' Marc peered over Obi-Wan's shoulder to stare at her through the crowd.

'I know, believe me I know,' Obi-Wan agreed fervently and downed another drink with a shudder.

Marc laughed and slapped Obi-Wan's back, steering him through the groups of people.

'Be strong, mate.'

The pair wandered around, stopping frequently to greet people. Obi-Wan laughed and hugged, received pinches on the cheek, shaken fingers and words of advice from the elderly, loud coarse jokes from his younger friends, friendly kisses on the cheek from the women and the occasional hug around the leg from a younger child. Loud music blasted into the mild night and streams of moving light lit up patches of the dark sky. The sounds of laughter and celebration rang throughout the large party. The rest of the city was silent and dead, the entire population was gathered on the outskirts of desert to farewell their friend.

'A toast, to Obi-Wan!' Marc raised his drink can up and winked at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gestured violently and tried to mime lowering his voice. Marc winked roguishly at him.

'TO OBI-WAN!' He threw his head back bellowed into the night.

'To Obi-Wan!' The crowd roared and simultaneously raised their drinks towards Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan raised his hands resignedly and allowed himself to be hoisted onto his friends shoulders. He wobbled to the side and blew a dramatic kiss at the gathered crowd, they laughed loudly and cheered. He grinned back and pulled an exaggerated expression of fear as Marc wobbled unevenly again.

'He's had a bit to drink,' Obi-Wan mouthed in a stage whisper and pointed at his friends head .

Marc threw out his arm and lifted his drink in acquiescence.

'I would like to thank you all,' Obi-Wan gestured widely towards the crowd, 'you've been an awesome group of friends and helped me defend this magnificent city,' he paused while they cheered, 'this magnificent city against the terrors of the Andvargs!' Everyone whooped and laughed. Obi-Wan patted Marc's head and tried to set himself back on the sandy ground. Marc refused to let go and waved his arms for attention.

'I think we'd all like to thank this charming man for being here for us all for 9 years, fighting for us, helping our city and most of all,' Marc looked up with a true smile at Obi-Wan, 'for being a wonderful friend.'

There was a moment of silence, then the crowd surged forward with a yell and Obi-Wan was surrounded by a suffocating mass of cheering people slapping his back with congratulations and hugging him enthusiastically. Above the throng of people Obi-Wan locked eyes with Marc. Marc dipped his head solemnly and silently raised his drink in a toast to Obi-Wan.

SWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan collapsed under the weight of Marc and Raphel, both slumped off his shoulder and staggered down onto the sand.

'You've just about cleared up the drinks table single-handedly,' Obi-Wan pointed a finger at them sternly.

They peered blearily up at him and then looked at each with raised eyebrows. With an unsteady lunge they reached out to seize Obi-Wan round the knees, tackling him to the ground with a thump. Raphel rolled onto Obi-Wan's ankles and used Marc's shoulder to haul himself into a sitting position, pinning Obi-Wan under them. Obi-Wan wriggled violently while laughing and inhaling half the sand.

'Hear anything, Marc?' Raphel inquired innocently.

'Nop,' Marc took a long drink and sighed contentedly.

A hand reached up and quickly snatched away Marc's drink, wavering it about and nearly spilling its contents.

'Woah! Mean, Kenobi, mean!' Both men unsuccessfully made grabs at the dancing can, each time having it dart out of range with a muffled laugh from their prisoner.

'Oh sod that,' Raphel turned and flung himself onto Obi-Wan's arm, slapping his hands across the sand and trying to pin down the drink.

'Might I have a word?' A stranger's voice interrupted the 3 men's mad tackle for the drink.

Obi-Wan raised his head from the sand and spat out a mouthful of dirt, looking up from under Marc's arm into the the stranger's face.


	2. Coruscant

**It's not often one has to write in their room, with sunnies on. Anyway, my light has blown and the only spare bulb was an orange one, it's a bit...tropical in here as well as feeling like a solarium. **

**The only reason I have the time to write is because I'm terribly COUGH siiiick, much to sick to go to aths trials at school today. Honestly, it's 40 degrees and probably hotter by now and running round and round the oval like a dying chook doesn't seem like the best idea. Surprisingly Mum agreed with me. **

Something cold wrapped itself around Obi-Wan's chest and squeezed tightly. He froze, his face covered in sand and his hair tangled over his horrified eyes. His two friends stopped their noisy squabble and an uncomfortable silence fell over the strange group. Quickly recovering himself, Obi-Wan tried to push up off the ground, only thump heavily with a cloud of dust back into the sand.

'Here,' the man impatiently thrust out a hand to help.

Obi-Wan blushed and ignored offered hand, scrambling awkwardly to his feet instead. Straightening his tunic with a tug he coughed uncomfortably and made an ineffectual sweep with his hand to brush off the dirt and twigs that were stuck to him. Raising his grime covered face defiantly, he stared through matted hair at the newcomer. The man stared calmly back, his face an emotionless mask.

'I'll be waiting over there when you're ready,' he turned and walked away, leaving a heavy silence behind him.

'Ouch,' Marc whistled softly, turning a questioning gaze up at Obi-Wan, 'who was Mr Friendly?'

There was a long pause, all three gazes were fixed on the retreating figure.

'My old master,' Obi-Wan sounded resigned.

'Well,' Raphel looked slightly stunned, 'no wonder you came to the other side of the galaxy.'

'Who's the other guy with him? The one with the, unique, haircut?' Marc leant forward and squinted into the darkness, rising unsteadily to his feet to stand beside Obi-Wan.

'That,' Obi-Wan said finally, his face set in a sad grimace, 'is the _wondrous_ Anakin,' he drew it out sarcastically, 'if you'll excuse me,' he clenched his jaw and strode quickly across to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan's fists were balled and his steps deliberately even. Why did the Council have to send Qui-Gon of all Jedi? And to send Anakin along too? That was just adding insult to injury. Obi-Wan quickened his steps, determined to get this over with.

'Qui-Gon, Padawan Skywalker,' Obi-Wan gave a curt bow towards both Jedi before straightening to fix Qui-Gon with a coldly questioning stare. Despite his disheveled appearance, Obi-Wan stood firmly and the only change in his expression was a regal tilt of his chin.

'We are to escort you home,' Qui-Gon caught the question in Obi-Wan gaze, 'we are returning from a mission and were the closest team to this planet,' he explained emotionlessly.

'This is my home here,' Obi-Wan replied coldly, his eyes daring them to disagree, 'I will be returning to Coruscant,' the stress placed on the last word did not go unnoticed.

'We will leave tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?' Obi-Wan's set expression slipped for a moment, exposing a tired sadness in his blue eyes, a small desperate catch in his voice.

'Tomorrow,' Qui-Gon repeated firmly, however there was a softness in his eyes as he turned away.

The two figures walked away, leaving Obi-Wan to stand alone in the darkness. He sighed quietly and distractedly pushed his hair out of his face. After several seconds shuffling footsteps approached from behind and two arms were slung across Obi-Wan's shoulders.

'So, you're leaving tomorrow?' Raphel's voice was sad, there was no real question.

'You were eavesdropping,' Obi-Wan said flatly.

'As any good friends would,' Marc said glibly.

With a disbelieving snort, Obi-Wan fixed an unamused stare on him. Marc batted his eyelashes and Obi-Wan's stern face quivered before breaking into a reluctant grin.

'This is my last night here,' he scuffed a toe sadly in the sand, his grin fading slowly into a sombre expression.

'Well,' Marc said suddenly, 'let's make it a night to remember!'

'What? Oh, noo, no no no,' Obi-Wan caught the glint in his eye, 'I'm a _Jedi_, a keeper of the peace, a person who does-not-get-drunk.'

'Course not, just one little tiny baby drink,' with a straight face, Marc and Raphel steered their friend towards the bar.

SWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan slowly approached the small ship hovering a foot above the desert floor. The sand was being kicked up into the air by the ships motors and Obi-Wan felt as though he was walking through a sand storm. Behind him he knew were his friends, but he couldn't bring himself to look around at them. Setting his face, he bit his lip painfully and continued walking, the distance seeming to stretch out endlessly between him and the ship. He couldn't look Qui-Gon in the eye as he clambered awkwardly on board, he kept his gaze on the metal floor and struggled for a composed expression. Immediately as he seated himself, the ship's whirring grew louder and it started to slowly rise above the ground. With a sudden desperate gesture, Obi-Wan turned and stared out the window at his gathered friends. They all stood shielding their eyes against the bright sun and tightly clutching their flapping robes in the wind, Obi-Wan gripped tightly on the arm-rest with white knuckles. The ship banked to the sharply right and the group started to become smaller, suddenly two of the figures waved violently for his attention, they turned around and bent over. Inside the ship, Obi-Wan's face broke into a wide grin as a tear escaped his eye and ran swiftly down his cheek, the two figures blurred out of sight and Obi-Wan swiped a hand across his face. Grinning shakily he shook his head and gave a sad chuckle, staring at the note Marc and Raphel had wordlessly pressed into his hand before he left.

"There are two moons on this planet, remember to always keep laughing! Raphel and the Mad One"

Looking up he saw Qui-Gon staring seriously at him, Obi-Wan locked eyes with him for a second then pulled his gaze away and stared out the window.

'Are they your friends?' A quiet voice asked wistfully from his side.

Turning minutely, Obi-Wan saw Anakin sat next to him. He nodded wordlessly, Anakin sighed and turned his head back to face the front. Obi-Wan watched him for several seconds, he'd forgotten, Anakin had left his friends behind years ago too on a planet just like this one. He felt a brief understanding in the sad smile Anakin shot him. Lulled by the movement of the ship and the tiredness he felt, Obi-Wan curled his knees up and closed his eyes. Slowly he tilted forward and his head rested on the side of his chair. In sleep the small lines around his eyes smoothed out and the tiny signs of stress faded away, leaving him looking as a much younger padawan than the knight he was.

After a while Anakin got up and stretched his legs. Qui-Gon glanced around the cabin and quietly came and sat next to his former padawan. Sighing he contemplated the man that sat sleeping before him, he had changed so much since they last saw each other. Obi-Wan's skin was more golden and tanned, clear evidence of his time on the desert planet of Tereon, and the hair that fell across his tired face was longer and more unruly. The muted lights on the ship cast and dark shadow across his face, deepening the lines and obscuring half of Obi-Wan's features. Qui-Gon tried to adjust this image to the one he had of his once padawan, this man seemed different somehow. Obi-Wan mumbled in his sleep and his head slid further down the wall, from under his hair a shiny pink line appeared down his neck. Qui-Gon frowned and leant closer, cautiously edged between the seat, being careful not wake him. Usually hidden by Obi-Wan's loose ginger hair was a long jagged scar running from under his ear to the nape of his neck., it was old and faded now, but bore signs of being quite serious. With a thoughtful gaze at Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon withdrew.

_'Master! Please!' A 10 year old Obi-Wan pleaded._

_'No, absolutely no, I have a Council meeting after.'_

_'Please! It'll look very fetch!'_

_'Fetch?' Qui-Gon inquired in amusement._

_Obi-Wan nodded his head vigorously, his short padawan braid bouncing and his face looking up expectantly. Qui-Gon sighed in resignation and lowered himself to the floor with a groan. He sat crossed legged in front of his delighted apprentice and pulled his hair out of its tie. His long chestnut hair fell to his shoulders and immediately two small hands seized it and pulled it up with a happy giggle. Qui-Gon sat patiently as his padawan's face creased in determination and his hands deftly wove in and out of Qui-Gon's hair._

_'There!" Obi-Wan announced proudly after several minutes of intense concentration._

_Qui-Gon hauled himself up and stared into the mirror Obi-Wan held up with a happy laugh. A long-suffering face stared back at him complete with braided hair. All of Qui-Gon's hair had been pulled back into a single braid that wove from his forehead to a plait down his back. A large red bow was tied to the end. _

_'A bow?' Qui-Gon said finally._

_Obi-Wan giggled._

With a jolt Obi-Wan jerking awake, smacking his head loudly against the wall. Anakin and Qui-Gon jumped and stared at him, he grimaced and rubbed his neck firmly.

'What happened to your neck?' Qui-Gon asked quietly, he stared piercingly across the aisle into Obi-Wan's eyes. Obi-Wan didn't answer and wordlessly moved his hand to deliberately cover his scar, he shot an accusing look at Qui-Gon before settling down in the opposite direction. His back was turned to Qui-Gon and his face was set in an angry mask, his hand still over the scar. Emotions boiling inside him, after nine years he couldn't believe he was sitting calmly in a small ship with Qui-Gon. After nine years of relative isolation from the Jedi order he was returning to the centre of everything in the galaxy, Coruscant. A small twinge of excitement prickled over Obi-Wan at the thought and he closed his eyes again with a small smile.

A sense of welcoming and warmth seeped into the Force surrounding Obi-Wan as the ship zoomed down into Coruscant's atmosphere. The prickles of excitement grew stronger as the first buildings became distinct, it was so different to Tereon, so modernised, so large. Speeders zoomed past and large flashing neon signs brightly displayed their contents to the world, columns of the industrial smoke rose from vents in the ground far below and inhabitants of the buildings flashed in and out of view in their high-rise apartments. The entire planet buzzed with life and, despite everything, a small part of Obi-Wan rejoiced in coming back. He tried to remain outwardly calm, lounging back indolently in his seat, only giving the outside view a cursory glance, however the rapidly drumming fingers on the arm-rest betrayed him. With a smooth whir the ship bumped gently down onto the landing platform, Obi-Wan's fingers increasing to a frenzied twitch.

'Home, Padawan.'

Obi-Wan gave a small involuntary twitch at Qui-Gon's words, how strange to hear those words in such a familiar tone addressed to someone else. Unable to contain his excitement any longer, he gave an exasperated grunt and bounded hurriedly down the steps. Stepping out onto the platform he spun in a circle with a low chuckle, his eyes closed and mind merging with the Force. Everything looked and felt familiar, even the smell of exhaust fumes failed to repulse him after the fresh air on Tereon, it was just wonderfully comforting. Opening his eyes with a content sigh he was just in time to catch a figure hurtling towards him.

'Obi-Wan!' The figure flung itself into his startled arms.

'Bant?' Obi-Wan asked incredulously, extricating his head from an enthusiastic choke-hold.

With a squeal Bant tightened her arms around his neck and laughed delightedly, pulling Obi-Wan down with her shorter height. After one final squeeze she released him slightly, still grasping his shoulders to peer closely into his face. Her eyes rapidly took in his tanned skin and older appearance.

'Ha!' Bant gave another delighted laugh, grin widening even further, 'you're still gorgeous as a plate of pasta from the canteen on a Sunday.'

Obi-Wan laughed and returned her hug with enthusiasm, burying his face into her shoulder.

'And you're still,' he turned his head and pressed a kiss against her cheek, 'mad as ever!' He grinned at her.

'Tell me everything, I want to know everything and I won't accept no,' she stabbed a finger into his chest.

Obi-Wan pulled a face and gestured towards Qui-Gon and Anakin waiting in the doorway. Bant rolled her eyes and made an exaggerated sigh.

'You're momentarily excused, but,' she mock glared at him through squinted eyelids, '8pm, my place, full story.' With that she turned Obi-Wan around and gave him a shove towards Qui-Gon.

SWSWSWSWSW

'From what you have told us, Knight Kenobi, Tereon is no longer in need of the Jedi's presence.'

Obi-Wan stood in the centre of the Council rooms, facing Mace Windu and Yoda. It felt slightly surreal being here again, out the corner of his eyes, Obi-Wan stole a glance around the room. The same curved seating , the same glass windows.

'Qui-Gon,' Mace leant back in his chair and motioned with a brisk hand gesture.

Qui-Gon stepped into the centre and stood silently next to Obi-Wan, his eyes fixed on Mace and his stance proud. Obi-Wan fidgeted minutely with his feet, crossing his arms inside his long robes and flexing his fingers uncomfortably. With a small cough he dropped his arms back down to his side and raised his head firmly.

'We need two Jedi to resolve a small isolated fight on a planet near Tereon,' Mace surveyed both impassive Jedi, 'it is a minor incident, but one that has the potential to spread if more clans are drawn in. Thank you for both just volunteering.'

A muscle rippled along Qui-Gon's jaw and he stepped forward to address Mace.

'Would not this be a suitable mission for my padawan and I?'

'No,' Mace said bluntly, 'Obi-Wan has more knowledge of the surrounding planets and their customs, this requires a certain amount of,' he flicked a quick sidelong glance at Anakin, 'diplomacy.'

Clearly not satisfied, Qui-Gon opened his mouth in mild annoyance to respond. Obi-Wan waited patiently behind him, Anakin going with Qui-Gon instead of him that seemed like a much better idea.

'Anakin is a fast learner, this would be an opportunity for him to learn about that planetary system,' standing firmly before Mace, Qui-Gon persisted stubbornly.

Quietly behind him, Obi-Wan caught the exasperated look one council member exchanged with the other. Anakin stood at the door fidgeting uncomfortably from one foot to the other, his face torn between embarrassment and a defiant tilt of the chin. Obi-Wan sighed and looked down at the floor, sneaking a glance behind him. A familiar smirk caught his eye, with a start his blue eyes widened. Bant was sat solemnly in a chair, her eyes firmly fixed on Mace, but a small smirk playing across her lips. Obi-Wan stared at her in amazement. She flicked a glance at him, the corners of her eyes creased and her mouth twitched again. With a shake of his head Obi-Wan also turned his eyes back to the front. In front of him Qui-Gon gave a short bow and stepped back from the scrutiny of the Council, his face expressionless.

'You will leave within the next two days, we apologise to you Obi-Wan,' Mace nodded at Obi-Wan, 'you haven't had much time to adjust, but this mission of high importance.'

Obi-Wan bowed respectfully and walked out into the corridor, Qui-Gon strode quickly past him, Anakin hurrying to keep up at his side. With an annoyed sigh Obi-Wan stalked after the pair, calling out as he approached.

'Qui-Gon,' the pair halted and Qui-Gon turned sharply to face him, 'what time are we going to leave tomorrow?'

'6:30am,' was the short reply.

'6:30? I had thought 10am would be a better time.'

'6:30 gives us more time,' Qui-Gon nodded curtly and walked away, motioning to Anakin.

SWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan waited slightly uncomfortably outside Bant's door, he felt almost nervous. He glanced again at his watch. The door suddenly swung open and Bant's head appeared through, Obi-Wan offered a hesitant smile.

'Understood perfectly,' Bant stretched out and arm and hauled him into the apartment by his collar.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and laughed, enveloping her in a warm hug.

'Good to see you,' he laughed into her shoulder.

'And you,' she smiled, then held one finger to her lips and motioned for Obi-Wan to follow her. She gestured impatiently as they crept down the corridor, 'look!' She gently pushed open a bedroom door. Inside on the bed was a small curled up figure, short brown hair spread across the pillow and one hand loosely clutching the pillow. 'I have a padawan!' Bant whispered, her voice a mixture of wonder and pride. Obi-Wan quietly gave a delighted chuckle of amazement, one hand reaching out to clutch Bant's excitedly. Bant quietly closed the door and turned back to him with a little shriek of excitement.

'I have a padawan!' She repeated with an excited giggle.

'When? How?' Obi-Wan hissed wildly.

Bant bit her lip and gave a delighted shrug.

'I don't know! They just asked and I, well I said yes!' She pushed the door open again to peep in at her sleeping apprentice, 'her name's Esther and she's 7 years old,' Bant gave a happy sigh and closed the door again.

'Come on,' she walked back into the lounge room, Obi-Wan following hastily.

'And you're on the Council as well?'

'Yes! I can't believe it! And after we had the whole disaster in the library archives as padawans, they go and make me a master!'

Obi-Wan winced at the memory, a screeching wrinkled face flashing into his mind.

'Yes, your idea if I remember correctly, how long did we spend on laundry duty?'

'Long enough to turn the entire Temple's dress shirts pink.'

'Yes, they rather gave up after that didn't they.'

Bant laughed from the kitchen, returning with a drink in her hand.

'I behave properly now,' she assumed a lofty expression, 'I bow at the correct times and refrain from snorting loudly during meetings, I'm a good example now, well, most of the time,' Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, 'oh just have a drink!' She shoved it into his hand with a grin, 'It's water,' she said at Obi-Wan's inquiring look, 'I just put it in this glass so I feel better.'

With a laugh Obi-Wan gratefully accepted it, a pang stabbing him as a sharp reminder of Marc came with the drink. Bant caught his look with a small smile.

'Strange being back at the Temple?'


	3. Awkward Past

**Have to thank 'i luv ewansmile' for her fabby review, yours are always really helpful and wonderful to read! Thank you! As to Obi-Wan's age, well *cough* suspend disbelief for a bit and all pretend you're terrible at addition. In my slightly odd mind, when Obi-Wan was knighted he was 19, now that it's nine years later he _should_ be 28 but I think of him as being around 22/23. I wanted there to be a longer gap but I didn't want him to be too much older. Not making much sense am I...Anakin is the same age he would have been in AOTC. Also when Obi-Wan was knighted it was around the whole TPM time, and all those events did happen. I'll just...add to them later. As to other questions, *strokes non-existent Jedi beard*, you'll have to be patient my young apprentices...**

**In my Not Calm story it was really showing how ***mashes fists together*** I was at Qui-Gon, something Lovely Readers picked up one, with reviewers wanting to give him slaps, punches, kicks and even some wanting to give him a wedgie and turn him into a potato chip. In this I'm trying to make it more uncertain about who's done what and who's got a right to be peeved at the other person.**

With a fond grin, Obi-Wan walked slowly around the training hall, his eyes taking in every detail and every feature. His mind wandered back to memories of training with Bant as he ran his eyes over the various foam mats blanketing the ground. He scuffed his toe against the corner of the mat with a soft chuckle, he recalled trying to bodily restrain a furious Bant from storming the Council after she tripped on the loose 'dangerous, irresponsible' material. He was not surprised Bant had been made a master, she had the strong personality that position needed. With another chuckle and turned his attention to the rows of tiered chairs that rose up on the side of the hall, in the corner there was a large abandoned stack of spare chairs.

With a sudden grin, Obi-Wan glanced nervously over his shoulder before running madly between the rows of chairs, his footsteps clattering loudly in the empty hall. An excited, child-like feeling came over Obi-Wan as he halted before the old stack of chairs and he felt like a young padawan again. The chairs were piled high against the wall and a coating of dust thickly covered their grey plastic. Dropping to his knees he bent his neck down and peered cautiously between the chair legs, with another surreptitious glance around he leaned forward and wriggled into the cobwebbed gap. His neat hair flopped forward over his eyes as he shimmied his way through on his stomach, the way his shoulders collided painfully with the metal legs was a sad reminder that many years had passed.

After a grunt and a final wriggle, Obi-Wan's head and shoulders emerged from the dim tunnel, he raised his head with a wondering grin. Around him was a small gap between the wall and the chairs, the floor was sloped from the tiers and covered with dust from a long period of disuse. Obi-Wan sneezed violently and pulled his legs free, he absently brushed the cobwebs from his white leggings without taking his wide eyes away from their roving gaze around his old hidyhole. So even after 9 years no one else had found this place. Obi-Wan sighed and positioned his back awkwardly against the peeling wall, his body was cramped in and uncomfortable position, yet another painful sign that he was no longer a small padawan. With a contented sigh, Obi-Wan dropped his chin down onto his grime covered chest and closed his eyes.

_The young man ran blindly between the rows of seats, tears obscuring his view and splashing hotly down his cheeks. Pain stabbed at him, his eyes searched desperately for the gap in the seats, where was it? A figure ran yelling behind him, the young man shot a hurried glance over his shoulder and sobbed, pulling his gaze forward he looked in vain for the way out. _

It was the sound of voices echoing through the hall that finally woke Obi-Wan from his doze. The fluorescent lights had flickered on again. Booted feet clattered loudly through the silence and Obi-Wan's eyes jerked open immediately, his hand reaching quickly for his lightsabre. He had it loudly activated and held ready before he was even fully awake. The voices stopped suddenly and there was a silence over the room, Obi-Wan's mouth quivered into a smile. the Jedi knight caught lurking under a pile of chairs. A murmur of two voices drifted across to him with the hesitant sounds of approaching footsteps, Qui-Gon's voice sounded. Obi-Wan's smile melted, he ground his teeth and threw his head back against the wall with a silent smack. He lowered his lightsabre without daring to deactivate it for fear of the noise. There was a split second of indecision as Obi-Wan glanced at the gap under the chairs, his eyes flicked back up with a torn expression, then he suddenly curled his legs up silently and waited. This was not a position he wanted to be caught in by Qui-Gon and Anakin. The low murmur of voices reached the edge of the chairs, Obi-Wan's palms grew sweaty as he pressed further against the wall, there was an exclamation and then a whoosh as a second lightsabre activated. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and held his breath, he was regretting his quick decision to stay hidden now. There was no way he was going to emerge from this with any dignity intact.

'Hello?' His voice sounded resigned even to his own ears.

There was a startled pause from the other side of the chair wall.

'Knight Kenobi?' Anakin sounded shocked.

'Yes, that's me.'

'What are you doing?' There was an uncertain waver in Anakin's voice.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, the imaginations of young padawans.

'Never mind, suffice to say I'm alone here.'

There was an even more shocked silence from the other side. Obi-Wan gave an exasperated sigh and rolled onto his stomach, emerging several painful seconds later at the feet of Qui-Gon and Anakin. He jumped to his feet and stood waiting with an exasperated look on his face, inside he cringed, Qui-Gon stared down at him with an odd expression.

'Where were you?' He asked quietly, an almost urgent question in his voice

'Your robe is rumpled,' Anakin cut across accusingly, pointing at the offending garment.

'I've just crawled 4 metres under a pile of chairs,' Obi-Wan said shortly.

'And what exactly where you doing under there?' Qui-Gon's expression returned to normal and he sounded impatient, standing with crossed arms and blue eyes sternly observing Obi-Wan.

'With all respect, Knight Jinn,' Obi-Wan said from between gritted teeth, 'I am not a padawan and I am perfectly able to use this hall. I'm sure you remember I used it _as a padawan._' The two Jedi glared at each other, Anakin glanced curiously between them, the tension and silence growing. With a sudden snort of exasperation, Obi-Wan threw up his hands and stalked away, a disapproving stare following him the entire length of the hall.

'Obi-Wan,' Qui-Gon called sharply after him.

Obi-Wan turned with a polite look on his face, Qui-Gon and Anakin stood at the far end of the hall.

'Yes?'

'May I have a _short_ word with you about tomorrow,' it was more of a statement than a question.

'Of course,' Obi-Wan was unfailingly polite as he yelled back. The two Jedi stood at opposite ends to each other, their voices echoing loudly as they called back and forth. Anakin watched in bemusement as neither Jedi made a move to come closer, instead they stood defiantly at either end and shouted their conversation. Obi-Wan knew it was childish, he knew it was pointless, but he wasn't going to creep back to Qui-Gon at his command.

SWSWSWSWSW

'Master?'

'Hm?' Qui-Gon sounded distracted.

'Why don't you like Knight Kenobi?'

A muscle rippled along Qui-Gon's jaw and he closed his book with a snap.

'I don't dislike him, we just,' he paused with knitted brows, 'see different ways.'

'I don't really remember much of him from Tatooine,' Anakin said carelessly, not noticing Qui-Gon's darkening face, 'he seems a bit mysterious just turning up like this.'

'Obi-Wan was on a long mission Tereon since his knighting, the Council decided his presence was needed back at the Temple.'

'That's a long time to spend there, it must have been a hard mission.'

'Yes,' Qui-Gon's voice was slightly muffled as he looked down, 'I believe it,' he hesitated, 'was a challenging mission for him,' he concluded tightly.

'I forgot, he was your padawan wasn't he?' Anakin gave Qui-Gon a piercing look.

Qui-Gon's hands tightened their grip on his book, his knuckles turning white. His head was bent over and his hair obscured his face.

'I don't think he likes me very much,' Anakin continued.

The hands griping the book almost dug themselves through the paper.

SWSWSWSWSW

It was with a slightly sour expression that Obi-Wan strapped himself into the seat next to Qui-Gon. The older Jedi stared serenely at the ship's controls and wordlessly indicated for Obi-Wan to take the second set. Obi-Wan smoothed his features out and accepted them with an equally calm demeanor, inside he groaned. An entire mission spent without communication and infuriatingly polite smiles. Qui-Gon powered up the engine and smoothly flew the ship and its attached carrier away from Coruscant. Obi-Wan eyed the retreating ground gloomily.

After 2 hours of complete silence, broken only by the quiet beeping of machinery, Obi-Wan felt he could have cut the tension in the ship with his lightsabre.

'What time are we going to arrive there?' He burst out finally.

Qui-Gon pushed the mission notes across the control panel to Obi-Wan. With a suppressed roll of his eyes, Obi-Wan settled back in his seat with a noisy shuffle and stared at the distant planets. Everything was dark in space and the planets and stars glowed brightly in the distance, the soft light and the smooth hum of the engine made him feel lethargic. Also the lack of conversation added to boredom. Silence he was good with, this uncomfortable and forced type he wasn't. A sideways glance at Qui-Gon showed a calm and blank face, Obi-Wan shuffled even further down with a small sigh.

After 10 hours Obi-Wan was tired and nearly out of his mind. He had taken his numerous turns at the main controls, each swap made without words. Bringing one hand up to his mouth he nibbled viciously at his fingernails.

'That's a bad habit.'

Obi-Wan smacked his head back against the fitted headrest in sudden surprise. Ignoring the throbbing in his head he forced himself to lower his hands from his mouth and looked over at Qui-Gon. It was as though he had never spoken, his blue eyes fixed ahead into space. With a wriggle, Obi-Wan turned in his seat and frowned down at his feet. One hand absently came back up to his mouth and he thoughtfully bit his nails again.

'You're doing it again.'

With a glare Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and turned sharply to face Qui-Gon. He was still staring ahead with no change in expression, the dim lighting in the ship cast a shadow across his face and he resembled a statue. With a slow movement, his head turned and he looked back at Obi-Wan for the first time.

'I think we should put it into autopilot and have a rest,' Qui-Gon was already flicking switches across the dimly light control panel. He didn't wait for an answer, hands pushing himself backwards with a stiff motion as the chair reclined backwards. His eyes shut instantly and there was no more movement or speaking. With a wondering shake of his head, Obi-Wan mimicked his actions.

_He pressed his hand against his neck with a small scream. The pain throbbed sharply across his head and felt strangely warm. He lowered his shaking fingers slowly, staring down at them, eyes widening with horror. _

Qui-Gon opened his eyes slowly, his brow creased and his gaze staring across the dark cockpit. A muffled yell brought his attention quickly towards the figure in the chair next to him. Obi-Wan lay shaking in his chair, his eyes roving wildly under closed lids and his face spasming in a grimace. Neat ginger hair was pressed against his damp forehead and a bead of sweat trickled down his contorted face. Qui-Gon watched, torn between an unwanted desire to help and confusion as to what was causing this. Suddenly Obi-Wan's eyes flew open and he jerked upright, one hand raised hurriedly to his neck. Trembling fingers rubbed over his scar and he leant forward with uneven breaths, Qui-Gon watched silently. The ship was dark and all internal lights had been turned off, a flickering shaft of light from the outside fell across Obi-Wan's hunched back, illuminating his shaking shoulders.

'Nightmare?' Qui-Gon said quietly.

There was no immediate reply from Obi-Wan, or any registered surprise at his voice. With a final shuddering intake, Obi-Wan hunched further over his hands.

'Yes,' there was a quiet horror and sadness in his hoarse voice, 'go back to sleep.'

Obi-Wan woke later with the sense he had never even slept, he felt worse than he had previously. Last night's nightmare seemed more vivid than the past ones he had had, Obi-Wan wearily creaked upright in his seat with a sigh. Already to his right Qui-Gon had taken the ship off auto-pilot and was flying it himself. Obi-Wan expected no questions from last night's episode, and he received none.

'We should arrive within 8 hours,' just as expected, Qui-Gon's voice was unemotional and his face devoid of any expression. He might have been a droid. 'You should sleep,' Qui-Gon flicked a searching glance across Obi-Wan's haggard face, 'you look tired.'

Too tired to argue, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let the ship's movement rock him back to sleep.

SWSWSWSWSW

Anakin launched himself into the bed with a relaxed sigh, bouncing contentedly into a comfortable position. After several moments of comfortable silence he raised his head from the pillow to glance at the glowing clock digits. He wondered where Qui-Gon would be now, it was always strange when his master was away, but he found he rather enjoyed being alone. Wonder how he's getting on with Knight Kenobi, Anakin idly cast his thoughts back, didn't seem like there was much love lost between them. Strange really, considering Kenobi was Qui-Gon's padawan, for about 8 or 9 years in fact. With a sudden frown, he pushed himself up off the pillow and stared around the room. His eyes took in the muted grey walls and the uniform carpet, the single bed with it's stark white sheets and bland covers, this must have been Kenobi's room too when he was a padawan. It was a slightly unsettling thought.

SWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon cast a sidelong glance over Obi-Wan's profile. The young knight had a small frown on his face and was pensively staring down at his booted feet. He really was a young man now, no longer a padawan. There was a protective hardness around his changing blue eyes and at present a deep crease frowning between his eyebrows. How much had Obi-Wan changed? He had changed, but for the better? Qui-Gon pulled his eyes back and shuffled minutely in his seat, several parts of his anatomy were becoming quite numb from this prolonged sit. A quick look at the time showed there was only an hour until they reached the planet, with another small fidget Qui-Gon resigned himself to another hour of inactivity. Obi-Wan had not really spoken since the beginning of the mission and had sat silently in his chair, occasionally shifting position and sighing. Qui-Gon felt a tense silence across the ship, but, he flicked another unnoticed gaze at Obi-Wan's furrowed brow, he also felt rather awkward in breaking the silence. There was a small sigh as Qui-Gon fixed his features into an expression of calmness.

'How long?' Obi-Wan asked finally, still staring boredly at his stretched out feet.

Qui-Gon swallowed his surprise.

'An hour.'

There was a grunt of acknowledgment from the other seat and silence fell upon them once again.

Obi-Wan stared without really seeing, his mind occupied in thought. He'd caught the accusing glances Qui-Gon shot him, so despite politeness the past was catching up with them.


	4. Tense

**I know maybe Jedi don't really have Trangias, they probably have something more hi-tech that doesn't require a swiss-army knife to get stuck pasta off the bottom of, but I have a clearer image in my head of what it's like when I describe objects I know. So again, suspend critical thinking as this creates a better image when I write. **

'We're here,' Qui-Gon reached out to shake Obi-Wan's slumped shoulder.

With a startled oath Obi-Wan jerked awake, his eyes wildly scanning the room for danger, Qui-Gon pulled his hand back hesitantly. Obi-Wan flinched as his eyes fell on Qui-Gon's hand and he stared in shadowed terror at it. Slowly he blinked and his face settled into a guarded expression.

'You startled me,' Obi-Wan relaxed back into his seat with a sigh, 'are we there?' 

Qui-Gon gave a brief nod, frowning thoughtfully at Obi-Wan reaction.

Obi-Wan relaxed briefly in the seat before getting up, his frantic heart rate slowing down. With a contented groan he stretched and yawned widely, muscles protesting from disuse. Qui-Gon mirrored his action.

'It will be nice to stretch my legs,' Qui-Gon's voice was light as he handed over Obi-Wan's pack, the perpetual frown line fading from his forehead. Obi-Wan gave him a return small smile and stretched out a hand to receive it, immediately Qui-Gon's eyes were drawn down, Obi-Wan's hand shook slightly as he held it out. Obi-Wan bit his lip and took his pack, hastily withdrawing his hand from view.

'I'm sorry, I must have given you quite a fright,' Qui-Gon's voice was neutral as he flashed Obi-Wan a sharp glance.

Obi-Wan didn't meet his eye and turned away, shouldering his large rucksack with a grunt. The top of the pack grazed the ship's roof and nearly catapulted Obi-Wan backwards. He chuckled reluctantly and walked down the steps with Qui-Gon. 

Outside was a vast sprawling expanse of lush green jungle, from their high clearing Obi-Wan could see across the tops of the trees. Tall trees towered majestically above shaded thick tanglers and vines, already Obi-Wan felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead. The air was thick and humid, the bright midday sun blazing hotly above the jungle. 

'A jungle,' Obi-Wan finally said weakly.

'It's rather,' Qui-Gon looked momentarily stunned, 'larger than I had thought.' 

'Well,' recovering himself somewhat, Obi-Wan pulled out the mission notes and read over them quickly, he shifted his gaze between that and his navigation device, 'the co-ordinates say the settlement should be over there,' he pointed one finger while pouring over the notes.

'Right, well,' Qui-Gon shifted his rucksack higher on his back, 'let's get started.' 

SWSWSWSWSW

A cloud of mosquitoes whined persistently around Obi-Wan's head. He raised a hand and batted irritably at them, one of the insects taking the opportunity to land on his hand and bite viciously. With a yelp he slapped at the offending creature, leaving a smear of blood across the back of his hand. Qui-Gon walked next to him along the narrowing winding trail. There was a path leading through the jungle from the landing clearing, however it was scarcely visible among the plants and vines that swung out in front the the Jedi. Large gnarled roots snaked across the earth and both Jedi frequently caught their feet in them. Large sweat patches had formed across Qui-Gon's chest and back and his long hair clung damply to his neck in the humid air. The usually neat brown hair had escaped from its tie and strands of hair straggled down over his eyes and face, Qui-Gon absently pushed them back, leaving a streak of grime across his forehead. Obi-Wan cast a glance over Qui-Gon and wordlessly handed him the water container.

'Thank you,' Qui-Gon panted, tilting his head back to take a long, grateful drink, 'how,' he handed the container back, 'how do you manage to stay so cool?'

Obi-Wan gave a tight smile, 'I spent nine years on a desert planet,' he hoisted his pack higher and started walking again. Sweat beaded on his forehead and formed a v at the front of his tunic, but his overall air was that of a man quite indifferent to the temperature. The two trudged steadily on, only their footsteps and the drone of insects sounding. 

'The nav device says it should take around four days to reach the planets capital,' Obi-Wan announced on their next rest break.

Qui-Gon nodded breathlessly, hauling himself up from his rest on a tree root with a groan, 'I find it hard to believe there's a city in this place.' 

'The mission notes say so,' Obi-Wan said shortly, already starting to walk again. 'So,' with an unwelcome curiousity he asked, 'how's Anakin?' 

'He's doing fine.'

Obi-Wan focused his eyes on evading the overgrown bushes ahead, 'not encountering any problems or jealousy because of his abilities?' His tone was deceptively light, but he let the bush swing back into Qui-Gon's stomach with a sharp thwack. 

'No,' Qui-Gon gave a slight falter as the bush clouted him, 'he is progressing,' he paused minutely, 'exceedingly well with his studies.'

'You're lying, Qui-Gon' Obi-Wan called lightly from the other side of the tunnel of plants. 

'What,' Qui-Gon raised his voice over the scrabble of bushes as he struggled awkwardly through the plants, 'makes you think that?' He emerged panting, twigs caught in his tangled hair and scratches over his hands. Obi-Wan was already halfway down the path, his pack bobbing in sight occasionally.

'You did your 'Jedi Master' voice,' an amused voice drifted out from behind a fern. 

Qui-Gon panted breathlessly and leant against a tree, letting his head rest back on the smooth trunk and his eyes close over.

'You're out of shape,' Obi-Wan's face appeared from the other side of the tree, his voice lightly mocking. 

SWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan rested his back against a tree, shuffling down to sit on the jungle floor amongst various ferns. Qui-Gon sat cross legged a few metres away, his head bowed as he caught his breath. The humid and sweltering heat of the jungle was pressing down heavily on them both.

'Four days of this,' Obi-Wan muttered, tugging uncomfortably at the neck of his tunic. 

'You beginning to feel the heat now?'

Obi-Wan nodded against the trunk, 'the direct sun I can take, this,' he pulled his outer tunic off with a groan, 'this stifling heat is a different story.' 

'The desert heat on Tereon must be quite different.'

'There's no humidity, a cooling system is all you need,' Obi-Wan gave a wry grin at the thought of cool air, 'and I just stayed inside when it got hot at midday, I didn't trek through jungles.'

Qui-Gon smiled briefly, 'did you miss Coruscant?'

'No,' his voice was calmly honest, 'I was glad to go to somewhere new.'

'For nine years?'

'I would have stayed longer,' Obi-Wan said shortly. 'So,' he changed the subject curtly, 'Bant was made a Master on the Council?'

'Yes, she was knighted almost as soon as you left.'

'Really? I thought she wanted to wait?'

Qui-Gon's face hardened minutely in the shade, 'after, certain events, she showed a remarkable talent for debating and negotiating, she showed a valuable skill,' the Jedi raised cold blue eyes towards Obi-Wan, 'I believe you have her to thank for your immediate departure nine years ago.'

A sudden rush of affection for Bant swelled through Obi-Wan, he closed his eyes tiredly and turned his face away from Qui-Gon's steady gaze. 

'In that case I owe her a very large thank you.'

'You think it was better to leave the Temple like that?' There was a cutting edge in Qui-Gon's quiet voice.

'I don't believe I had very many options,' Obi-Wan's voice cooled considerably, his eyes staring into the dense leafy undergrowth to the side. 

'Staying and facing everything wasn't an option?' Qui-Gon asked coldly. 

Obi-Wan pulled his eyes back to stare across into Qui-Gon's set face, 'what reason was there for me to stay? What would my staying have accomplished?'

'You could have told the truth.'

'Told the truth,' Obi-Wan voice dropped quietly, a fierce intensity growing in it, 'told the truth? _You _could have to _me_ the truth! But no,' his voice rang out sarcastically, 'you prefered your perfect padawan.'

'You were a perfect padawan?'

'Anakin!' Obi-Wan roared suddenly. 

'Anakin!' Qui-Gon's voice began to raise, 'what have you got against that boy? Even now he thinks you don't like him!'

'What have you got _with _that boy!' 

A silence rang across the jungle, the only sound a dull buzz of an insect. The two Jedi glared angrily at each other, both their faces white with anger and Qui-Gon's eyes blazing. 

'After what you did,' Qui-Gon began quietly, his voice shaking with rage. 

Obi-Wan sprang to his feet, 'after what YOU accused me of doing, after what YOU did to me!' He balled his fist tightly, his nails digging into his palms, 'and then to say that about Anakin!' 

'I saw you Obi-Wan! I saw you!' Qui-Gon roared, slamming one palm angrily onto the ground, 'I _saw_ you!'

'You didn't! For three months you ignored me and the first time you really saw me, you saw it _wrong_!'

'I ignored you?' Qui-Gon was on his feet, 'you refused to speak! And then you ran away to some-' he threw his arms out dramatically, '-remote planet on the other side of the galaxy!' 

'As far away as I could get,' Obi-Wan clipped the end of each word precisely, his eyes cold blue chips of ice. 

SWSWSWSWSW

The sun was fading into an orange sky and the jungle came alive with the twitters and bird calls of animals rejoicing in the dropping temperature. Along the path were rustles and the occasional shake of a leafy branch as the creatures woke up, under the dense canopy the two Jedi continued to struggle through the undergrowth. 

Swiping a dirty hand across his brow, Obi-Wan battled his way onwards through the tangle of creepers. His pack was sitting heavily against his sweaty back, he ran a hand uncomfortably under the shoulder straps, easing the weight for a minute. Conversation had grow less since the start of the day and for many hours there had been a heavy silence, broken only by short requests for the water container. Obi-Wan's legs felt tired now and his eyes were scanning the thick jungle for a clearer space to camp. However he trudged on wearily, steadily ignoring Qui-Gon's presence. The older Jedi was walking easily behind him despite suffering more from the stifling heat. His face was lined with dirt and his hair had fallen completely out of its neat tie, but his blue eyes were sharp and wary. Not looking at the ground, Obi-Wan gave a startled grunt as his foot caught under a sprawling root. Overbalancing, he disappeared with a rustle beneath the ferns, landing on the ground with a muffled thud and his cheek making sharp contact with the moist earth. For a split second Obi-Wan lay frozen on the ground, his eyes wide in surprise, inches away from an inquisitive beetle. Then a large hand seized the back of his pack and hauled him roughly up to his feet. 

'I think we should stop and camp now,' Qui-Gon released Obi-Wan's pack and strode out in front of him. 

Obi-Wan winced and pushed his hair out of his eyes with a irritated swipe. 

Qui-Gon was already pulling out his swag when Obi-Wan came back into view. It was hardly a clearing by normal standards, only the undergrowth was less thick then the rest of the jungle. Obi-Wan battered a cloud of mosquitoes out of his face with a grimace and slid off his rucksack. Crouching on the ground beside it, he blindly plunged a hand into the depths of his bag and scrabbled around noisily at the back. Hauling his hand back out he pulled a compact sleeping bag and bivvy bag out with a satisfied grunt. Glancing over his shoulder in the failing twilight he saw and heard the clanking of the a trangia as Qui-Gon started to eat. 

Later while lying on top of his sleeping bag, Obi-Wan couldn't help but be relieved that one day was over already. The argue at lunch played steadily through his mind, the rest of the day had passed in a tensely silent blur. A prickle of anger twinged in Obi-Wan, the rage he felt a Qui-Gon's words still in his mind. A feeling told him it wasn't going to be their last argument. 

The absence of snoring from the other side of the camp showed that neither Jedi were sleeping. 

_'You're not going to train the boy, are you Master?'_

_'I will do what I think is right, Obi-Wan,' Qui-Gon's voice was calm as always._

_Obi-Wan bit his lip and frowned, opening his mouth to speak but then closing decisively. A second later he wrenched it open again._

_'So,' he asked hesitantly, but blue eyes stared intensely up at Qui-Gon, 'so you meant everything you said in the council room?'_

_'Everything.' _

Obi-Wan stirred vaguely, his eyes blinking sleepily before fluttering shut. 

_'Aren't you going to train with me today?' Obi-Wan looked wistfully at the young Anakin running on the training mat, doubt in his voice._

_'I've arranged for you to train with the sabre master for 2 weeks,' Qui-Gon looked expectantly at Obi-Wan, 'he is the best to help you prepare for the trials.' _

_Obi-Wan looked searchingly up at Qui-Gon then smiled slightly, 'thank you. What'll you do in the meantime? This will be the first time in years you haven't trained with me in the morning,' he teased lightly._

_'I'll prepare the next mission notes,' Qui-Gon looked serious but for a small sparkle in his eyes, 'and pine for your company.' _

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered under his lids.

_Obi-Wan raised his sabre for a block, glancing under his arm as he did so. His eyes suddenly widened and he whipped his head around to face the sabre master with a whiter face. Through the groups of fighting Jedi in the distance, was a small boy mock fighting with Qui-Gon._

Obi-Wan shuffled restlessly in his sleeping bag.

_'Why, Obi-Wan, why?'_

_He flashed him a look of absolute horror, his pale face beaded with sweat. The hands at his neck shook and he opened his mouth hesitantly to speak._

_'Why did you do it?' The voice grew in throbbing intensity with a quaver of shock and grief._

_He opened his mouth again to speak angrily now, his blue eyes flashing in his white face. No sound came out, his lips moved violently but everything was muted. Blindly he screamed without making a sound._

Qui-Gon ripped down the zip of his sleeping bag, casting it hurriedly aside as he rushed barefoot across to Obi-Wan. The young man yelled violently in his sleep, white knuckled hands gripped the edge of his bivvy bag, his face twisted into an expression of intense fear and grief, sweat soaking the edges of his ginger hair. 

'Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan!' Qui-Gon hovered uncertainly above him, his own hair loose about his face and his brow creased in concern, he stretched out a hand hesitantly towards Obi-Wan, then withdrew it with an uncertain feeling. Obi-Wan gasped painfully and Qui-Gon's hand shot reflexively out to grasp his struggling shoulder. Suddenly Obi-Wan opened his eyes and yelled hoarsely, his eyes blindly staring into the night. 

'It's me!'

Obi-Wan turned his wild gaze on Qui-Gon and his face suddenly collapsed with a look of terror, he gave a hoarse gasp and slumped unconscious onto the ground. The jungle was suddenly deathly quiet. 

'Obi-Wan,' Qui-Gon shook his limp shoulder urgently, concerned blue eyes running over the young Jedi's haggard face. Slowly the eyes framed by dark circles fluttered open. Obi-Wan drew a shuddering breath and struggled upright. A shaking held held out stopped any offered assistance. 

'I had another nightmare?' He stated shakily, already knowing the answer. 

Qui-Gon nodded mutely. Obi-Wan drew a shuddering breath and drew his knees up to his chest, slowly inclining his forehead down onto his knees. His entire form trembled, the outline of his back dimly visible in the starlight. Reaching out one hand, Qui-Gon lightly rested his large warm hand on Obi-Wan's back, he could feel the tremors running through his palm. 

**Happy Easter guys! Eat lots of chocolate, binge fest! Remember, the more sugar you eat and the crazier you get, the better my story seems! (believe me I know, I've eaten like 2 ton of easter eggs)**


	5. Just Stop!

**Finally! After weeks of stinking hot 40C weather there's bucketing rain and a VERY impressive thunder storm! YAAAAAY! Unfortunately I now have a very scared tri-colour cavalier cowering on my lap. What is it with pets, my lap and me wanting to reach my keyboard?**

**Listening to Enya, the perfect music for writing, although it does encourage descriptive mush. The m word. **

'How long have you been having these nightmares?' Qui-Gon asked quietly.

'Nine years,' with a ragged intake, Obi-Wan dropped his hands from his forehead to his neck, rubbing shakily across the jagged scar. 'What a coincidence,' he whispered with a twisted smile. His hands shook violently as he wrapped them around his ankles, hugging his knees closer to his chest. Qui-Gon withdrew his hand from Obi-Wan's shoulder uncertainly, returning it to an awkward clasp with his other hand. Crouching next to Obi-Wan's hunched form he ran his eyes over the young man, taking in his haggard appearance and the deep shadows across his face.

'That scar,' Qui-Gon gestured softly at the long mark running down his neck, Obi-Wan flinched slightly and covered it protectively, 'when did you get that?'

Obi-Wan's expression was unreadable in the dark, 'nine years ago.'

'Nine-nine years ago?' Qui-Gon faltered, throwing a hurried look at Obi-Wan, 'when you were at the Temple?'

Obi-Wan lifted his head with a weary chuckle, 'the tone of surprise?'

'You were never injured at the Temple!'

Obi-Wan laughed bitterly, 'go back to sleep, Qui-Gon, you've been asleep all your life, one more night won't hurt.' He laid back on his sleeping bag and shuffled his back towards Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon sat silently for several seconds, his face unreadable, watching Obi-Wan's side slowly rising and falling.

'Why did you never talk to me?' With that the older man slowly turned away.

'Why did you never listen?' A soft voice came from the darkness behind him.

SWSWSWSWSW

The next morning was a tense and overall wordless affair. Qui-Gon kept his head bent over breakfast, a glance upwards showed Obi-Wan sat several metres away, the gap between them painfully obvious. Obi-Wan's face was drawn and pinched, the ginger strands flopping across his forehead contrasting against the colourless pallor of his skin. The metal spoon scraped against the trangia bowl as he listlessly pushed his food around the bowl, his shadowed eyes staring unseeing at it. Images of last night flashed through Qui-Gon's head, the unguarded fear in Obi-Wan's wide eyes, the violent trembling of his hands, the protective grip across his scar. Qui-Gon sighed unhappily and threw his sleeping bag and swag into his pack with an irritated jerk of his hands. Not for the first time he wished he hadn't taken this mission. Memories that had been buried for many years were coming back into light again, Qui-Gon pulled savagely on the straps of his rucksack before slinging it onto his back, why did it have to be Obi-Wan of all Jedi? An unwanted image of Obi-Wan hunched over shaking with his head in his hands appeared in his mind, something in Qui-Gon's heart softened. He sighed again, a softer and confused sigh, despite everything, that young man still held a place in his heart.

'Ready?' A quiet voice asked from next to him. Obi-Wan's pale face looked tiredly up at him.

'Yes,' he replied.

'Let's go,' Obi-Wan said shortly.

Qui-Gon lead the way through the ferns, battling a path with one hand outstretched blindly, the other holding the nav device in front of his face. Obi-Wan struggled with the slapping plants behind Qui-Gon, receiving several stinging whips across the face and neck. The heat was overwhelming again, already a damp patch was forming under his pack and Qui-Gon's breathing from in front was laboured. Suddenly Qui-Gon's exasperated grunts and footsteps halted, there was a loud crash and his head disappeared out of view.

'Qui-Gon!' Obi-Wan hurried forward, his eyes rapidly scanning ahead. As he stepped forward his foot caught in a vine, with a startled yelp he slammed face down onto Qui-Gon's back. There was a pained cry from under him and Obi-Wan hastily rolled sideways, crashing into more ferns. 'Are you alright?' Obi-Wan poked his head out from the plants, hair tangled over his eyes and a patch of dirt covering his cheek.

'I think I've broken my nose,' a muffled voice came from under his pack.

Obi-Wan gave a small grin of relief, standing up with a sparkle in his eyes, 'at least it won't show then.'

Qui-Gon chuckled, lines creasing at the corner of his eyes in amusement, with a groan he pushed himself up off the earth. Obi-Wan held out a hand for him, Qui-Gon saw the sudden hesitation flitter across his face as Obi-Wan bit his lip awkwardly, starting to draw his hand back. Qui-Gon reached out and grasped Obi-Wan's slim hand tightly, hauling himself upright.

'Thank you,' he released Obi-Wan's hand.

Obi-Wan gave a tense smile, looking down at his booted feet uncomfortably. One hand moved unconsciously to his mouth, biting down on a fingernail.

'Bad habit,' Qui-Gon reached over and lightly slapped Obi-Wan's raised hand. Obi-Wan smiled in spite of himself, lowering his hand. However there was a small flicker across his eyes as Qui-Gon's hand stretched out towards him. Qui-Gon frowned and looked away without saying anything.

'So, what have you been doing for nine years?'' Obi-Wan asked awkwardly, his eyes not meeting Qui-Gon's, the conversation change obvious.

Qui-Gon didn't press the matter and raked a hand through his straggling hair. 'I've been on quite a few missions, I've been argued out of quite a few too,' he gave a wry snort, 'I was actually on Tereon a few years ago,' there was a cautious note as he spoke.

'Oh?' Was all Obi-Wan said, conveying a range of understanding in that one word.

'Yes, I was with Anakin, we were far away from where you were.'

A muscle rippled at Obi-Wan's sweaty temple, he swallowed forcefully and clenched his teeth at Qui-Gon's barbed words.

'Just as well then, isn't it?' His voice clipped precisely.

'I've been meaning to ask,' Qui-Gon called over his shoulder, 'what were you actually doing under those chairs in the training hall?'

'That was my secret hiding place as a padawan,' Obi-Wan called back over the crashing sounds of Qui-Gon battling through the undergrowth, 'I used to hide in there, I'm sure you remember that,' there was a hidden barb in his light voice.

'I do, as a matter of fact, I remember the last time I saw you disappear in the training hall.'

'Well, then you do remember _something_ accurately from that day,' Obi-Wan's face twisted in concentration as he pushed a thick ropey vine out from in front of his face, his voice coming from between gritted teeth.

'Yes, Obi-Wan,' with a sharp movement, Qui-Gon halted and turned a set face to meet Obi-Wan's, 'I remember later seeing you standing next to Anakin with blood on his shoulder,' Qui-Gon's eyes were cold, 'and wondering for 9 years what you did to him. Well?' There was a threatening question, 'are you finally going to tell me?'

A lizard skitted across the path between the Jedi, but neither spared it a glance. Blue eyes locked in sweat and grime covered faces. The young Jedi's pale face drained of whatever small colour it had, then with a sudden step forward he broke the spell and pushed roughly passed Qui-Gon.

SWSWSWSWSW

Anakin idly let his lightsabre swing in his loose hand, the blade making a dull whirr as it swept through the air. Training had now finished, he cast a gaze around the training hall, eyes drifting from the leaving to Jedi to the unused blue mats. He sighed and stepped towards them, an idea of training longer in his head. As he walked his gaze settled on the abandoned stack of chairs in the corner, that was where Obi-Wan had been when Qui-Gon found him the other day. Anakin stared at it for several seconds then shrugged, dropping his lightsabre with a clatter to spring lightly over the barrier into the seating rows. Reaching the chairs he bent his head down to peer under the metal legs, his tight brown padawan braid flopped over his ear to land in the dust on the floor. Tracks through the dust showed it's recent use, with a bored sigh Anakin dropped to his stomach and wriggled into the darker tunnel. He emerged with a sneeze at the other end, revolving his head around to take in the small room before squeezing the rest of his body through. Crouching over in the dappled light, Anakin slowly drew his eyes across the room. There was nothing the least bit interesting here, with a curl of his lip he turned and prepared to crawl back, when a mark on the floorboards caught his attention. A small number dark blots scattered the light brown wood, Anakin pulled his face closer to the ground to inspect it, a sudden feeling of horror crept over him. They looked like bloodstains. A cold wave of fear swept over him and the hair on his neck prickled. He hurriedly turned, wriggling violently back into the bright light of the training hall while bashing his head several times in his hurry to escape.

SWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan stalked angrily through the jungle, his fists clenched at his side. It was an inevitable event, it was going to happen sooner or later. He slapped an insect against his jaw with unnecessary force. His face was pale and grey circles ran under his eyes, lack of sleep was taking its toll, lack of sleep caused by his nightmares. And nightmares caused by Qui-Gon. Old anger bubbled inside Obi-Wan, his fingers digging into his palms. Closing his eyes he drew in a deep breath and released it with practised calm. Slowly opening his light blue eyes, Obi-Wan composed his face, swallowed, and put one foot in front of the other.

SWSWSWSWSW

'Master Bant!' Anakin panted as he hurried after the retreating figure in the corridor.

'Hm?' Bant turned with an inquiring look.

'I've,' he paused to catch his breath, 'I've found, I think, bloodstains in the training hall.'

'Oh dear,' Bant pulled a face, 'who's been murdering their fellow padawans again? Not Thom again is it? I had a word with him last-'

'No no,' Anakin cut her off, 'at the back, it's in the corner, under some chairs.'

Bant's face suddenly set in an expressionless mask, the normal sparkle fading from her large brown eyes, 'I expect it's been there for quite some time,' she turned dismissively.

'Nine years?' With a desperate burst Anakin called after her back. She froze, slowly turning to stare into his hopeful face.

'Who told you?' She asked quietly.

'I guessed.'

Bant stared speculatively at him for several seconds, then motioned with one hand, 'come with me, after all, it's you that was at the heart of all this.'

SWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon rubbed a hand roughly across his face and swore softly. He could hear Obi-Wan crashing loudly ahead, several pockets of birds rising through the thick trees out of the storming Jedi's way. Qui-Gon set out quickly after him, following the flashes of the red rucksack through the plants while keeping a careful distance behind Obi-Wan. He pushed his hands out in front of his face and barged blindly on ahead, paying less attention to what his boots were treading on then usual in his hast to keep up. His breathing became heavier as he wound repeatedly around trees, pushed through thick tangles of creepers and the humid air caught in his throat. A heavy vine clouted him dully across the forehead, Qui-Gon yelled in pain and clapped a hand to his head. Squinting his eyes he quickened his pace and stormed after the red rucksack.

'Obi-Wan!' Qui-Gon roared into the trees. Lengthening his stride, Qui-Gon pushed angrily past a large leafy bush and came fuming within two metres of Obi-Wan's back. 'Just stop!'

SWSWSWSWSW

'Sit,' Bant gestured towards her couch, Anakin lowered himself cautiously into it, perching awkwardly on the edge. 'Look, you're not in trouble!' Bant rolled her eyes and seated herself heavily into the opposite chair, Anakin leant back slowly.

'You know Obi-Wan was your master's padawan, don't you?'

Anakin nodded, 'I don't really remember though, apparently he was there on Tatooine with Master Qui-Gon?'

'Yes, and that's were it started, with your idiotic Master, sorry,' Bant winced slightly, 'I have a bias on this, I'm a bit new to this whole Master business, but,' her tone grew serious again, 'Qui-Gon did screw it up.'

Anakin looked a bit stunned, 'what did he do?'

'He wanted to train you.'

'And?' Anakin asked impatiently, 'what was wrong with that?'

'What's wrong with that?' Bant spluttered indignantly, 'how would you like it if Qui-Gon got up in front of the Council today and announced he wanted a new padawan?'

'But I'm Qui-Gon's padawan, aren't I?'

'Exactly,' Bant sad sadly, 'and that's what happened to Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon started spending all his time with you,' Anakin looked slightly uncomfortable, 'and Obi-Wan was more or less left to fend for himself, and with his Trials coming up that wasn't a great idea.'

'Wait,' Anakin interrupted, his curiousity growing, 'how do you know all this?'

Bant suddenly looked older and tireder, 'I've been friends with Obi-Wan since we were young padawans, I've been his best friend, there's very little I _don't_ know.'

'Did Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan argue? Is that why he left?'

'No, not quite, they argued I think, I think they both said things they regretted later, well,' there was a small pause, 'at least I know Obi regretted it later, rather devestated actually.'

'No,' Anakin said suddenly, 'I do remember, for months Qui-Gon wouldn't really speak to anyone, I didn't train with him for ages, I remember that.'

'Well, anyway, maybe the man does have a heart, a small one at any rate,' there was a slight disapproving sniff from Bant.

'Yeah,' Bant's last comment didn't really reach Anakin, he leant forward with a frown, 'I remember,' he paused in concentration, 'I remember them having an arguement. It was a really big one, I could hear from my room, I remember being, scared,' that was admitted with a touch of embarrassment. Bant gave a small little smile that faded quickly. 'I went, I think I went out to talk to Obi-Wan, I think he ran out of the apartment, Qui-Gon went after him. Yeah,' Anakin leant forward, his growing stronger and more descisive, 'it was in a corridor, I went up to Obi-Wan, he was crying, I remember asking what was wrong, I think, I think,' Anakin winced, 'I think I gave him a hug, I was little!' He said defensively, looking up at Bant with pleading eyes, 'then Qui-Gon came and started yelling at Obi-Wan, something about 'how could he do that to me', I remember Qui-Gon staring at my shoulder and yelling at me to go to the Healers. I was confused, I know that, I just know that after that Qui-Gon didn't speak to anyone for ages. I didn't even see him for about a week. And I didn't see Obi-Wan again.'

There was a long silence after Anakin's faltering narrative. Bant sighed slowly and flopped back into the seat, resting her head into the cushion.

'Did you notice anything wrong with Obi-Wan?' She held up a hand to stop Anakin's immediate response, '_other_ than that he was upset?'

Anakin frowned.

'Anything?' Bant pressed, 'anything on his face or neck?'

'No,' Anakin said slowly, 'I don't really remember seeing that, but I was small.'

'And, did Obi-Wan put his hand on your shoulder?' There was an urgent edge in her voice.

Anakin blinked, giving Bant an odd glance, 'um, probably?'

SWSWSWSWSW

'Just stop!' Qui-Gon yelled impatiently at Obi-Wan's back, 'just tell me _why!_'

'You know I didn't bloodly attack your precious padawan,' Obi-Wan didn't turn, his even voice quietly intense.

'I _saw_ you!' Qui-Gon keep his hand pressed tightly against the cut on his forehead, it throbbed dully and that added to his overall mood of growing frustration and anger.

'You fool,' Obi-Wan was quietly scathing, 'you blind fool.'

'Explain!' Tearing the hand off his forehead and thrusting it out, Qui-Gon roughly seized a handful of Obi-Wan's tunic and fiercely pulled in around to face him. Obi-Wan snarled and yanked his shoulder out of Qui-Gon's grip, stepping back a pace to glare at the other Jedi. There was a sudden intake of breath as all the anger drained out of Qui-Gon, as well as the colour from his face. A smear of blood covered Obi-Wan's grey collar, dark blue eyes turned in a horrifed gaze down to a large palm, a shaking hand was raised hesitantly to the cut on his forehead and lowered back to eye level. Blood was lightly speckled over Qui-Gon's palm from his forehead, the same blood transferred to Obi-Wan's collar from his grasp.

'Explained!' Anger surged into Obi-Wan's voice and he spat the word out.

**I think I've swallowed one of my brace's elastics...gulp. That's what happens when you get caught up in writing, you ingest orthodontic material. **


	6. Was it me?

**When I first had this story in mind I wanted to write a complete killkillanakinbratboy, but he just seemed to turn out a whole lot nicer. I think as a little kid he was actually pretty sweet, he just turned into Brat Boy as he got older. And yes, I do torture poor Obi-Wan, promise I won't torture him all that much, just a teeny bit. -looks hopeful- And don't worry, I'm not making a repeat of Not Calm with him sick, it's just nightmare related. **

**And I'm now listening to Gumption on the Holiday soundtrack, at least it doesn't have lyrics so there's no danger of my writing them out by mistake. Nearly declared my undying love doing that once for my geography teacher while writing homework and listening to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. Seriously though, that track and Maestro are some of the most beautiful pieces I've heard in a while.**

**In response to someone's question about the heat, I live in Australia. And for the record, we a) do not ride kangaroos to school, b) kangaroos do not deliver our mail and c) we do not have kangaroos in our backyard. Believe it or not those have been honest questions over the years. In fact I don't even particularly _like_ kangaroos!**

Obi-Wan with little patience watched as Qui-Gon painfully adjusted his ideas of nine years.

'You never-?' Qui-Gon asked faltering.

'No!' Obi-Wan could hear his voice rising, 'I _liked_ Anakin! He just came out to see if I was alright! Whereas you,' Obi-Wan swept his arms out in an exaggerated gesture, 'you ran yelling after me, accusing me!'

'What was I to think? After your behaviour-'

'-my behaviour?' Obi-Wan cut across angrily, a loud and dangerous edge in his voice. 'I was _ignored_,' that word was spat out in an angry roar, 'for months, with no explanation, I was left to understand it myself-'

'-what was there to understand?' It was Qui-Gon's turn to yell across Obi-Wan. 'On my part yes, why my padawan suddenly changed, why you started avoiding me!'

'AVOIDING?' The paleness of Obi-Wan's faced shifted subtly to the pinched white of rage, 'you were _never there!_'

Qui-Gon was rendered momentarily speechless in anger, 'I was there as much as any Jedi master could have been-'

'Any Jedi master who had a fixation with glory and training _The Chosen One_!'

'Glory!' Qui-Gon wrenched his mouth open, losing any Jedi self control he had left.

'You hated me!' The shout echoed through the jungle, fading and leaving a thick silence behind. Both Jedi breathed heavily, glaring at each other.

'I _hated_ you?' Qui-Gon said broke the silence quietly, 'what did I do to make you think that?' Obi-Wan tried to cut across angrily, but Qui-Gon's voice swelled to a pained yell, 'that day, that day you screamed at me! Told me you'd do anything than be my padawan! That I was cruel, cold, a liar, that you hated me!' Years worth of grief showed through Qui-Gon's lined face and shook in his raised voice. 'Do you know how long I've lived with that? Was it even true?'

SWSWSWSWSW

'So,' Bant leaned forward pensively in her chair, 'Qui-Gon was upset for months afterwards?'

'Yeah,' Anakin affirmed definitely.

'Can it be?' Bant was vaguely sarcastic, but her face showed a thoughtful musing, 'the great Qui-Gon has feelings? Surely not.'

'You _are_ biased,' Anakin said accusingly.

Bant gave a small laugh, 'I was Obi-Wan's friend, I admit I do have a slight taint against the man. But seriously, what did he have to upset about? He got what he wanted, Obi-Wan left and he trained you.'

'No, I,' Anakin paused uncomfortably, shifting in his seat, 'I don't know, sometimes, I don't really think he's that happy training me. Not, I mean, he's a brilliant master,' Anakin raised his eyes from the carpet earnestly, 'just, well we're not as close as some masters and padawans are.'

'Hm,' Bant mused, chewing her lip in thought and slouching back in the chair, 'do you remember anything from after the argument in the corridor?'

'Well, Master Qui-Gon told me to go to the Healers, but I waited in the our apartment, Qui-Gon came in after I think, he told me to go to the Healers straight away and I left.'

'Hm,' Bant repeated, stretching out her booted feet in front, 'so you don't remember any details?'

'Is it important?'

'Force! Yes!' Bant rolled her eyes impatiently, 'look, give your head here, no seriously,' she flapped her hands and lightly rested her fingertips on Anakin's short hair, 'and lower your shields, yeees Padawan Skywalker, I am telling you to _lower_ them. Good. Now no talking.' Bant closed her eyes.

'Bu-'

'Shush shush!'

'A-'

'Ne!' Bant lightly slapped the side of his head with one hand.

_The tall Jedi master was slumped backwards against the wall, one large hand held to his face, the other hanging limply at his side. His shoulders shook silently in the dark of the apartment._

_'Master Qui-Gon sir?' A small boy poked his blonde head out from a dark doorway, 'are you alright sir?'_

_Qui-Gon lowered his hand and turned a tearstreaked face towards the young boy, grief was etched all over his features. His sad blue eyes fell slowly on Anakin's stained shoulder._

_'You need to go to the Healers, immediately,' his voice was hoarse and another tear escaped down his face._

_Anakin walked slowly past, reaching up to grasp Qui-Gon's dangling hand briefly. He received a small return squeeze before he walked out the door. _

Bant tore her hands away from Anakin's head, her eyes wide in surprise.

'What I know about that event couldn't have caused that.'

SWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan twinged with small guilt, the pain and anguish showing clearly through Qui-Gon's expression. He unconsciously raised a hand to his mouth to bite uneasily at his nails.

'Why would that have even bothered you?' He said bitterly.

'Why?' Qui-Gon was incredulous, he pinched the bridge of his nose wearily and tried to compose himself with effort. Obi-Wan felt a long dormant twinge in his mind, he raised his eyes indignantly from his clenched hands to glare at Qui-Gon. Was he trying to break into his mind? However the other man's face was twisted in his own thoughts and his chest rising and falling violently in an effort to remain calm, his eyes closed. With a soft mental sigh, Qui-Gon's shields fell out of place and a rush of memories swarmed into Obi-Wan's own head. Obi-Wan gasped and clapped a hand to his forehead, screwing his eyes shut in discomfort as he was unwillingly drawn into foreign memories. Qui-Gon remained unaware of his lapse, lines deepening sadly across his face as he relived his own thoughts, also unaware of his mental hitch-hiker.

_Qui-Gon was sat hunched over his lightsabre, the parts strewn across the table as he made repairs. His chin rested tiredly in the palm of his hand, the other listlessly toying with a screwdriver. His dark eyes were fixed on the table without seeing, a feeling of uncertainty and resignation surrounding the Force. _

_'Master!' A loud voice right behind him made him start. Qui-Gon's chin slipped from his cupped hand and he whirled around violently in surprise, his hands drawn up in readiness. Somehow the screwdriver was dropped out of his hands, it rolled across the floor._

_'Oh,it's you Obi-Wan,' Qui-Gon breathed a sigh of relief, however the feeling of unease only increased in the Force._

_Obi-Wan was turned sideways, his breathing short and rapid. Slowly he turned his head slightly towards Qui-Gon, a vehemence in his blue eyes that shocked Qui-Gon._

_'Why was I ever made your padawan! I hate you!' He yelled viciously, his younger face contorted._

_Qui-Gon expression was horrified, he opened his mouth to speak and then shut it in confusion._

_'Obi-Wan?' He asked incredulously, half rising from his chair._

_'No! Stay AWAY from me!' Obi-Wan awkwardly backed away from Qui-Gon, this gesture bringing a look of hurt onto his master's face. 'You're NOT my master, I wish-'_

With a wrench Obi-Wan tore himself from Qui-Gon's mind, the man's shields already sliding back into place as he regained his composure. Obi-Wan felt relieved, he had no wish to relive the words that had come next. Obi-Wan quietly sank to the ground. He squatted with his head in his hands and massaged his temple harshly. The horror and confusion from Qui-Gon's mind stayed with him, Obi-Wan pressed his fingers into his head while sighing, the vague unease that had been with him for nine years suddenly realised. Qui-Gon's actions after remained tainted with years worth of betrayal in his mind, anger he felt they still deserved, but that single moment at the table he knew he had been wrong. He now understood that the betrayal he had felt for nine years had also been shared by Qui-Gon, a small part viciously said he deserved it, but that part was overruled.

'Obi-Wan, I,' Qui-Gon took a rustling step through the ferns towards him, 'I-' he stopped with eyes dull in resignation, 'how did you get that scar?' He finished simply.

Obi-Wan raised his head, rubbing his hands down over his face thoughtfully. He took in the accepting sadness that surrounded Qui-Gon, the gently slump of his usually tall shoulders, the soft lines around his tired blue eyes.

'It was an accident,' he said finally and for the first time in nine years understanding that it was true.

'I suppose now it's my turn to say I don't believe you,' Qui-Gon shrugged his pack off with a muffled thud, bending to sit on it, his hands clasped in front of him. 'Accidents don't cause nightmares like those,' he now sounded more calm and in control, only his tired face gave his feelings away.

'What makes you think my nightmares have anything to do with that?' Obi-Wan stalled cautiously.

Qui-Gon fixed him with a level gaze. The orange sun was slowly sinking behind the tree tops, muted rays of light filtering weakly through the thick canopy. Obi-Wan wrestled with his conscience and his own feelings without meeting Qui-Gon's piercing stare. After everything he had felt by Qui-Gon's words and actions for the last nine years he desperately wanted to stand up and scream out against the man, scream out everything he had done, make him understand how utterly insignificant and worthless someone could feel. How words had the power of staying in your mind as fresh as though they were said yesterday. How much that could truly hurt. But the anguish he had felt across the Force from Qui-Gon said that he already knew. Obi-Wan swallowed determinedly and fiercely put aside all emotions he had felt and brought his eyes up stare into Qui-Gon's.

'I didn't know it was an accident at the time,' he said truthfully, 'but it happened a long time ago.'

With a sad sigh Qui-Gon turned away and pulled out his sleeping bag.

SWSWSWSWSW

'What are you going to do now?'

'Going to do? I'm not going to do anything,' Bant gave a small smile at Anakin's look of protest, 'I'm not the Amazing Sleuth who's going to find out the facts and somehow make it right.'

'But-'

'Nor am I going to do anything when I've recently realised I only know half the facts.'

'Don't you want to know what happened though?' Anakin's sense of the dramatics came through in his eager voice.

'I'm not going to go snooping behind my friends back,' Bant looked stern, then her face relaxed into an easy grin, 'I'll just corner Obi-Wan face to face when he gets back.'

SWSWSWSWSW

'Qui-Gon?' Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and stood firmly in front of him, feeling every inch the naughty padawan. He clenched his fists tighter.

'Yes?' Qui-Gon raised his face from his plate with a guarded expression.

'I think,' internally he steeled himself and continued on, 'I think perhaps it would be best if we just forgot this for the time being. I think we should just finish the mission and then we can return peacefully to Coruscant.'

Qui-Gon stared unblinking at him for a moment, Obi-Wan could feel the fingers of irritation creeping back. He could almost feel the tension growing around them before Qui-Gon gave a curt nod and dropped his eyes back to his dinner. With a mental eye roll, Obi-Wan turned and stalked back to his sleeping bag, stepping over the wall of rucksacks that were piled between their separate camps.

_He walked up to his master's back. _

_'Master?' He called quietly, there was no movement in Qui-Gon's back. He took a step closer._

_'Master!'_

_Qui-Gon spun around, in his hand a tool from his repairs. Obi-Wan stifled a gasp and snapped his head sideways, a burning pain running down his neck. A wave of horror and terror swept fiercely over him, his breathing sounded loud in his ears and his legs felt weak. Incomprehension dulled his mind, a vague surprise registered somewhere as something warm grew on the side of his neck. He couldn't bring himself to face Qui-Gon, his master, what had he done? Something rebelled inside him, inspite of his growing dizziness he slowly turned towards Qui-Gon, a quiet rage filling him. _

Obi-Wan jerked his eyes open and passed a shaking hand across his face. A dim twilight had fallen upon the clearing, the shadows cast by the trees covered the space in dark pools of black. Supporting himself on am elbow he scanned the clearing, Qui-Gon was sat crossed legged, his face in a relaxed meditation. Obi-Wan sighed and allowed himself a shuddering breath before sinking weakly back onto the ground.

_He wove dizzily through the corridors, escape the only thought in his mind. A burning sensation throbbed all through his head and body. Staggering into the training hall his desperate eyes fell on his old hideout, ignoring the growing yells from behind he clutched at his neck and passing chairs for support. The hoarse yells grew in volume until they were right above him, they dropped in pitch, echoing through his mind, swelling loudly they broke past his shields, pushed aside his mind and screamed inside his head._

Obi-Wan woke up screaming. His legs were tangled in his sleeping bag and his arms thrown protectively across his face, eyes screwed tightly shut. Loud rasping breaths sounded in his ears and heartbeat pounded frantically inside his writhing body. With a shudder he rolled over and was weakly sick. His entire body shook and he had a pounding headache, the night seemed hazy in his eyes and all sound was distorted. A large warm hand suddenly rested lightly on the back of his head and another settled under his chin, gently holding his head. Obi-Wan felt a vague sense of gratitude before being sick again.

'I saw you had another nightmare,' Qui-Gon's low voice sounded next to him.

Obi-Wan nodded against his palm, to tired to deny anything.

'Your scar?'

Again he nodded, Qui-Gon's hand sliding from his chin to cup his forehead.

'How did it happen?' Qui-Gon asked intently.

'You,' Obi-Wan whispered shakily, past the point of being able to shield anymore.

'I thought so.'


	7. Why say sorry?

**Oh dear, one of the Lovely Reviewers commented on Qui-Gon 'stabbing Obi-Wan with a screwdriver', sounds a bit like I'm writing a script for Saw.**

**I'm now listening to a whole list of songs recommended to me by my friend, if there's a sudden outburst of caps lock, it's because she has dodgey taste. And beware, I couldn't resist the dramatic rain! There always has to be the dramatic rain! I'll try keep a lid on the sarcasm and tongue-in-cheek-ness...**

**Also I apologize for any strange spelling mistakes, the batteries in my keyboard are slowly dying...I would replace them now but they take forever to recharge. **

Obi-Wan blinked and stared hazily into the serious dark eyes that stared at him. A silver of moonlight shone across Qui-Gon's face, softly illuminating a shining grey strand in his dark hair. However, set in his lined and weary face was an intent gaze. As Obi-Wan made no response, the intent stare faded and was abruptly cut off as Qui-Gon briefly lowered his eyes to the ground. Obi-Wan watched vaguely as the night light softened Qui-Gon's stoic mask, and as dozens of emotions openly played across his face. With a soft sigh Obi-Wan's eyes slid closed and he slumped out of Qui-Gon's hands, landing heavily on his side.

Qui-Gon lifted his eyes, slowly contemplating the sleeping Jedi before him. Obi-Wan's eyelashes rested lightly his pale cheeks, his slightly uneven breaths fluttering against the strand of ginger hair that fell across his face. The long knotted scar stood out bleakly along his neck. The vague feeling of unease he had felt when looking upon it was finally justified. Absently rubbing a hand along his own neck, Qui-Gon exhaled heavily.

_Letting the screwdriver limply hang between his fingers, Qui-Gon leant over the bench and rested his forehead in his hand. What had been happening with Obi-Wan lately? Was it jealousy? At the training mat only early that day he had seen the fixed stare in his padawan's eyes as he watched Anakin. That look Obi-Wan had shot at him too...was he losing another padawan? Obi-Wan had been shielding so tightly recently, what was he hiding. Qui-Gon mentally shrinked away from the possible answers. So engrossed in his morbid thoughts, he didn't notice the quiet footsteps approaching. _

Emerging from his own mind, Qui-Gon finally understood the look of hate on Obi-Wan's face that day. Mouth twisting into a bitter smile, Qui-Gon turned his head down and away from the man in front of him, images of Obi-Wan's face flittering through his thoughts. The flinches, the waking looks of fear, so it really was his fault. The words from nine years ago had been entirely justified. And in contrast, everything he had said back was completely unjustified. Making to stand and leave with a soft sigh, Qui-Gon suddenly felt himself stopped. Looking down his face twisted into a sad smile, a slim golden hand was lightly clasped around his. He hadn't even noticed. Without conscious thought, Qui-Gon tightened his grasp and wrapped his larger fingers gently around Obi-Wan's cold fingers.

'After what I did?' Qui-Gon asked quietly, his voice breaking the silence. He carefully replaced Obi-Wan's hand on the sleeping Jedi's chest and retreated back into the darkness.

The was a low rumble in the distance, the sound carrying through the still night air. A brief flash of white light flittered across the inky sky and long black shadows momentarily flooded the clearing. The shadows slunk quickly together again as the jungle was returned to darkness, before light illuminated everything again with a louder rumble above the trees. Qui-Gon stood still, his head raised upwards and the lightening reflecting in his clear eyes. A small noise drew his gaze down, Obi-Wan frowned in his sleep and shuffled restlessly. A light drop of rain landed on Qui-Gon's forehead, quickly followed by another on his shoulder. Obi-Wan whimpered softly as another flash of lightening played across his face and the thunder murmured in the background. The rain increased to a soft patter, with a calm expression Qui-Gon closed his eyes and tilted his chin into the rain, enjoying the coolness of the water against his skin. With an uncomfortable moan, Obi-Wan turned his head restlessly his sleeping bag. Qui-Gon suddenly snapped his eyes open and looked hurriedly around him, the rain was falling heavier now and Obi-Wan still hadn't woken up. Darting across the clearing, he stooped and threw his rain splashed pack quickly under the tree's canopy, followed by Obi-Wan's pack.

'Obi-Wan,' he crouched beside the sleeping man and shook his shoulder. Obi-Wan's head lolled the the side, his hair plastered to his forehead by the rain and his eyes closed. Qui-Gon cursed, how forgetful could he get? With a quick decision he wrapped on arm under Obi-Wan's shoulders and the other under his knees, hoisting him up off the ground. Obi-Wan's head fell heavily against Qui-Gon's damp shoulder, flopping limply as he was hurriedly carried to shelter under the tree. His sleeping bag was kicked awkwardly in front of Qui-Gon's bare feet to shelter also. The sleeping Jedi was propped against the tree trunk while Qui-Gon rustled through his pack for the tarp. The rain fell steadily down onto the ground now, the leaves bowing and bending under the constant downpour. Thunder growled loudly overhead.

What?' Obi-Wan muttered groggily, blinking his eyes and peering blearily around. 'It's wet,' he said vague surprise, inspecting his hair.

'Are you alright?' There was a shadowed anxiety in Qui-Gon's blue eyes as he glanced over his shoulder, hands hastily tucking a tarp over the mound of rucksacks.

'Yes,' Obi-Wan rubbed his arms uncertainly, his eyes roving over the scene, 'it start raining while I was asleep?'

'You wouldn't wake up,' unease was still underlying Qui-Gon's voice, 'even the thunder didn't wake you.'

'Thunder?' Blue eyes widened and Obi-Wan cast an apprehensive glance at the dark sky. He winced and averted his eyes as lightening streaked across the jungle, still not raising them after it had faded. There was a rustle as Qui-Gon shuffled back beside Obi-Wan, the spare tarp and blanket in his hands. He stopped a few feet away from the seated Jedi.

'Blanket?' He offered, voice raised slightly above the rain. Obi-Wan met his eyes for a minute, then gave a short jerk of his head and patted the ground next to him. The unspoken question was answered and Qui-Gon drew closer and seated himself next to Obi-Wan, albeit slightly awkwardly. A flash of lightening lit up the sky, then a loud crash of thunder boomed through the air. With an involuntary spasm, Obi-Wan pressed himself closer to the tree trunk, his eyes tightly closed and hands clenched.

'You still afraid of thunderstorms?' Qui-Gon queried.

'No-' Obi-Wan started to reply with dignity, then a crack of thunder split through the rain and he yelled in stark terror. The noise grew into continuous low crashes until the ground felt as though it shook, the rain increased in tempo and sound, drops beating against the ground. Lightening flickered brightly over the Jedi's faces, Qui-Gon's in calm wonder and Obi-Wan's with his eyes screwed tightly shut.. The ground rumbled underneath them and the younger Jedi yelled and flung himself sideways. Qui-Gon frowned and looked down, a wet ginger head was buried into his side. With a soft sigh he extricated his arm and carefully laid it across Obi-Wan's shoulders, the weight of his arm slowly becoming heavier as Obi-Wan didn't move. An immense wave of guilt sank through him, long chestnut hair swung across his face as he looked down at Obi-Wan. He moved his hand across Obi-Wan's neck and hesitantly placed it over the scar there. That was his doing, a master to a padawan.

'I'm so sorry, really,' Qui-Gon closed his eyes painfully and rested his head back against the tree, 'sorry, Obi-Wan.'

Lightening momentarily blinded them again, Obi-Wan gave a muffled gasp. Qui-Gon gripped tighter across his shoulders, the old familiarity of this gesture bringing sadness and confusion to him.

'In return,' Obi-Wan's voice was shaken but determined, 'I should say I'm sorry for what I said,' Obi-Wan pulled away from Qui-Gon and stared at him seriously, although slightly on edge, 'it was unwarranted in relation to that event.' Thunder sounded directly above them and Obi-Wan gave an involuntary shiver, fighting for self control. Qui-Gon's arm dropped from his shoulder. The momentary weakness had disappeared from Obi-Wan's face, a blank and slightly hostile look replacing it.

'But I did something else that did deserve it?'

Obi-Wan stared in mild amazement at him. 'You really are so blind,' it wasn't said in anger, there was an almost disbelieving amusement in his voice. Shaking his head with a bitter twist he turned his head away and stared out at the torrential rain. Rain filtered steadily through the dense branches above him and plastered his hair down in straggling tendrils.

'Explain?' Qui-Gon asked quietly.

Obi-Wan chuckled, a sound devoid of any amusement. 'If you don't see it you aren't going to understand it.'

'Obi-Wan,' a frown line appeared between Qui-Gon's eyebrows and he shuffled his feet under the tarp, 'that s-'

'Sounds like a petty excuse?' Obi-Wan continued to watch the rain falling, 'don't worry, I'm well past that. Really,' he turned his head and flashed a brief smile, 'that was the first time I slept so well before, I'm over it.' His mask cracked briefly and emotions darted across his shadowed blue eyes, then everything smoothed over again.

'But you left, after-' Qui-Gon couldn't bring himself to continue, 'you should have_ told _me!'

There was an awkward silence as the rain made clattering sounds on the tarp. Obi-Wan bowed his head down onto his chest and stared at his feet.

'Oh,' a lot was conveyed in that one heavy word, there was another long pained pause, 'you thought I knew.' Obi-Wan fidgeted with the edge of the tarp, not meeting his eyes. 'You thought I knew,' Qui-Gon repeated heavily, swiping a distracted hand through his wet hair, 'your opinion of me was that low?'

'Your opinion of me isn't all that high either,' Obi-Wan step-sided the original question. 'I wasn't the perfect padawan for you, was I? Certainly not to the standard of Anakin,' almost thoughtfully he kept his head rested on his chest, no bitter tone in his voice.

'Why are you constantly saying that?' Qui-Gon burst out, shifted position uncomfortably to face Obi-Wan.

'Well it's true isn't it?' Obi-Wan said conversationally, calmly meeting the older man's stare, 'I'm not going to the Chosen One, in a pure sense of production and efficiency it's better to train the one most likely to succeed. Technically you made a very wise choice.'

There was a stunned silence. Obi-Wan sat quietly, blue eyes now trained on the sky.

'I was going to train Anakin after your Trials! You were still my padawan! I was still training _you_!'

'Please, Qui-Gon, don't insult me, I'm simply your fellow knight now,' Obi-Wan sounded bored now, 'it's years later now.' A flash of cloud lightening briefly illuminated his upturned face, he turned calmly with a half smile, showing no emotion at the following clap of thunder, 'I really don't think I mind

'Only I can't sleep now,' Qui-Gon's quiet voice was almost lost under the sound of the rain. There was no response from the man sat next to him.

'That happens,' Obi-Wan eventually stated and closed his eyes.

'Obi-Wan?' The uncharacteristic reply startled him, with a rustle of tarp, Qui-Gon sat forward and stared at the slumped back figure. 'I am sorry, Obi-Wan.' There was no change in his blank face, then slowly a droplet of water slid down his cheek. Bright blue eyes snapped open and his face crumpled.

'Sorry for what? I think I'd rather take the nightmares,' with a sudden movement Obi-Wan threw the tarp off him and jumped to his feet. He strode out into the rain and quickly disappeared from sight. Qui-Gon watched in sadness as his once friend's soaked back retreated.

SWSWSWSWSW

There was a wet squelch as Obi-Wan leaned against a tree. The rain was cool against his face and trickled down his neck and back. He sighed deeply and inhaled the heavy air, the thunder had moved on but the rain remained. He knew now that Qui-Gon hadn't meant to hurt him, but that didn't lessen the effect of the words later said. From Qui-Gon's perspective he realised it must have been equally confusing and hurtful, however that was his own fault. There was another sigh, Obi-Wan stared down at his mud covered bare feet, he really shouldn't have ever thought Qui-Gon was a mad, violent master. Insensitive and tactless and blindingly obvious, but not the sort to take a metal object to their padawan's neck. Hysteria had perhaps brought that reaction on. With this realisation fresh in his mind, the young Jedi stood under the rain and reflected on his life. He was a knight, he had the best friends in the galaxy, his nightmares were gone. Somehow all the haunting memories had drifted away, and Qui-Gon's apology seemed meaningless. He had the life he wanted now, didn't he? They both did. There didn't seem to be anything wrong anymore. Obi-Wan then drew in a slow breath and turned back towards the clearing.

SWSWSWSWSW

Not long after, a pair of Jedi appeared in the planet's capital city. It was obvious to the citizens that they were a relatively new team. They were unfailingly polite to each other, and avoided each other like the plague. One women sighed and turned to her neighbour, remarking on the annoyance of getting the teams that worked terribly together. However when later gossip from the palace suggested that they actually worked perfectly together, it seemed the planet had good luck after all, the newbie team that seemed to understand each other perfectly. But a servant told his friend who told her friend, that the Jedi were more at ease with their opponents. That the real diplomatic talk going on around here was more between the two Jedi than anyone else.

**Is it over...? No! Course not! I'm not THAT mean! So now we have problem though...Obi-Wan doesn't care what Qui-Gon thinks anymore. Where's that going to lead things...?I wanted to be different, most stories, including my other one, have Obi-Wan forgive Qui-Gon once he realises, but what if Obi-Wan was all 'meh, that was ages ago, I'm happy with my life now. Go away thanks.' **

**Please, I love suggestions! I hope it hasn't turned into Obi-Wan having a split personality. It's true through, you can be really mad, then suddenly someone apologises and you think, 'hang on, I'm happy now, what is it you were apologising for again?'**


	8. In Actions, Not Words

**And no, I'm not making up the air conditioner thing really. Ours is on the wall behind the table, when I collapse wheezing through the door after school and turn that thing on it can literally clear the table. You're left with a few stubborn plates, anything lighter is gone. I love our air-con. **

**And I couldn't resist the banana! It came up in our German cartoon today, an entire class going 'Huh?!'. And then a lot of speculative thoughts about Osman and his fixation with bananas which I really won't go into...**

**Also, I think this is the most unrevised piece I have ever posted...but I'll take a chance and post it! If it makes absolutely zero sense, my spelling is all over the place and the characters are abnormal...then you know it's normal. xD no really, if I wake up tomorrow and think oh.my.gosh. why did I post that? And promptly remove it, don't be surprised!**

Anakin paced restlessly across the empty apartment, continuously glancing up at the sky, only to make an impatient noise and resume his pacing. Qui-Gon was coming back sometime today. Anakin sighed noisily and glancing at the clock for the millionth time. It was 3 minutes on from when he last looked.

SWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan smiled and heartily shook hands with the official. With a polite bow to his wife, the two Jedi straightened and climbed from the ground speeder and walked with dignity towards their ship. One more small wave and the door hissed shut.

'Urrrrrrhhhh,' both Jedi slumped against the wall and slid with a wet screech to the ground.

'Never. Again.' Obi-Wan muttered fervently, peeling off his outer tunic and hurling it weakly against the opposite wall. Qui-Gon sighed in exhaustion and wiped his dripping face on his sleeve.

'Cooling system,' he rasped.

'Unnng,' Obi-Wan groaned in agreement and pulled himself along the floor. Reaching the control desk he lifted one hand above his head, groping blindly along the various controls. With a weak sigh of relief he flicked a button on with an audible click. A low roar filled the ship, growing in intensity, air already rushing over Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan discarded tunic slowly began to slid back across the floor.

'Doesn't it go any cooler?' Qui-Gon lay weakly in the middle of the ship. Obi-Wan pressed the button again. With a wet slap, Obi-Wan tunic lifted off the ground and was thrown against the opposite wall.

'That's better,' the older Jedi groaned and closed his eyes blissfully as his long hair was lifted off the floor and streamed backwards.

'Shall I fly first?' Obi-Wan screamed into the wind. Qui-Gon waved a hand towards the controls.

SWSWSWSW

With an irritated sigh, Anakin sank down on the couch, head turning to glance at the clock. He passed a rough hand over his face and sighed again.

SWSWSWSW

'Shall I turn the cooling off now?'

Qui-Gon nodded. Suddenly a vast silence filled the ship. Qui-Gon's hair dropped back to his shoulders, the tunic slid down from where it was pinned to the back wall.

'Quiet,' Qui-Gon remarked, his voice sounding loud and echoing.

'Effective cooling though.'

'Yes,' Qui-Gon glanced at the loose items piled against the back wall, 'so it would seem.'

The silence after the roaring cooling was made even more awkward. Qui-Gon cleared his throat and chanced a look at Obi-Wan. He seemed calm, hands steady over the controls and lines smoothed out on his face. A glance over Obi-Wan's hands made Qui-Gon frown and flick a piercing stare back at his face, Obi-Wan's nails were bitten down to the quick.

SWSWSWSW

'You're wearing furrows into the carpet, Skywalker.'

'But what happened?' Anakin burst out.

'Well,' Bant yawned widely, 'to start with; you developed an obsessive in your Master's past, a burning sense of justice, although somewhat misplaced as you really have no idea what happened, a paranoia about the 'mysterious' Obi-Wan, and now you're going like youngling toy round and round the room.'

'I want to know what happened though!'

'Anakin,' Bant leaned forward seriously, 'perhaps after all these years it might be best to just leave it be.'

Anakin stared at her, then threw up his hands and sank down on the couch opposite Bant. 'But you said I should know!'

'Up to a point, you know it was _you_ they argued about, that's fair. But-' Bant stared at him, 'any other personal grievances brought up between them...well, that is really there business isn't it?'

'You know though,' Anakin said promptly.

'Yes, some of it, however I'm Obi-Wan's friend, and a Master too.'

What's being a Master go to do with it?' Anakin insisted determinedly, his eyes slowly narrowed, 'what about those bloodstains I found? That's what started this,' with a shuffle, Anakin moved closer to Bant and stared at her speculatively, 'whose are they? Why are they important? And why won't you tell me now?'

Bant bit her lip, 'warum, warum ist die Banane krumm?'

'Huh?' Anakin stared nonplussed, then rolled his eyes and stalked off into the kitchen.

Bant followed him with serious eyes from the couch. Not for the first time over the last few days, she cast her eyes anxiously over the sky and thought of Obi-Wan. Somewhere out there was her friend, and his old master, she bit her lip harder. Suddenly she regretted agreeing to bring Obi-Wan back from Tereon, affection had clouded her thinking, desire to see her friend obscured her duty to him.

_'Bant?' A quiet voice pleaded, 'promise me?'_

_Bant smiled sadly and drew Obi-Wan into a fierce hug, nodding earnestly against his shoulder. She released her friend and stared sadly at him. Thick white bandages were wrapped around his neck and his white face was framed by short ginger hair, the absence of a padawan braid painfully obvious._

_'I promise!' She grasped his hand tightly, 'I'll get you out of here, I promise!'_

_'Keep me away as long as you can, please,' Obi-Wan added a silent plea in his dulled blue eyes._

_'I'm going to miss you,' Bant's voice cracked, a single tear trickled down her cheek. _

Even more, Bant regretted letting Obi-Wan go on this mission. With Qui-Gon. Somehow her short time with Anakin had given her a grudging affection for the informal and impulsive boy, enough to still her initial idea of telling him everything. To learn after nine years what your master did? The added seed of doubt planted in her mind aided her hesitations, was there a chance they had been wrong? Nonetheless, it was with a sense of apprehension that Bant flicked another glance at the speeder filled sky.

SWSWSWSWSW

'What will you once you are back at the Temple?'

'No doubt what ever the Council tells me,' Obi-Wan replied abstractly, his brow furrowed as his hands moved rapidly across the controls. They were now only 10 minutes from Coruscant, the hours sliding by in long silence filled gaps.

'You think you'll be happy back at the Temple after being away?'

'I'll get used to it again no doubt,' Obi-Wan replied easily.

'"Getting used to it" is not the same as being happy,' Qui-Gon shot a pointed stare at Obi-Wan nails.

'Happiness isn't something that just occurs, you have to work for it,' a frown creased Obi-Wan's face as he replied distractedly, eyes fixed on the control panel. 'Happiness takes time.'

'Where did you get that idea?' Qui-Gon stared at him.

Obi-Wan sighed. 'Please, we're going to arrive in 3.4 minutes, let's just leave this ok?'

With a soft whir the ship landed smoothly on the Jedi platform. The grey buildings rose up around them and the sky retreated, taking the sense of space and freedom with it. There was a small sigh and the ship's engines powered off. Obi-Wan sighed with it and turned to face Qui-Gon steadily.

'Goodbye, Qui-Gon,' he said simply, extending one hand. Qui-Gon stretched out his larger hand and wrapped it tightly around Obi-Wan's slim one, clasping it for several seconds longer. As the older Jedi lifted his eyes up to Obi-Wan's there was a quiet plea in them, Obi-Wan shook his head minutely and flashed a brief half smile. Qui-Gon regretfully released Obi-Wan's hand, immediately the younger Jedi hoisted his pack onto his shoulder and strode out of the ship.

'Obi-Wan!' Qui-Gon burst out, causing the young man to turn curiously, 'please,' Qui-Gon approached him hurriedly, 'please let me apologize.'

'Is this your conscience talking?' Obi-Wan's voice was cool now, 'you want forgiveness now so you can sleep easily?' With a final look Obi-Wan turned and continued walking away.

Qui-Gon sighed, he would never be able to apologise to Obi-Wan. At least not outright. Qui-Gon was stubborn, and he never gave up at what he had his heart set on.

SWSWSWSWSW

The absence of a home to go to after a mission left Obi-Wan with a blue feeling as he walked aimlessly down the corridors. He was staying with Bant until he got an apartment, but that wasn't a home per se. He felt strangely envious and sad as he watched Qui-Gon walk the familiar route back to their old apartment, part of him wanted to turn around and follow. But now his room would be occupied by another padawan. Once again Obi-Wan was forgotten.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan found his feet tracing their way to the training hall. He pushed open the doors and a small smile spread across his face. A few partners were training together, as were some younger knights, faces all fixed in serious determination, or half smiles of a proud master. Obi-Wan shrugged off his pack and stepped forward with his lightsabre.

The lightsabre danced and hummed in front of Obi-Wan, his face set in concentration, one strand of hair flopping over his eyes. With a grunt he flexed his legs and flipped in mid air, landing firmly on both feet. Immediately he leant forward and tipped, rolling across one shoulder to stand back upright.

'Impressive,' a voice behind Obi-Wan startled him. Breaking his concentration he swept the 'sabre around as he turned.

Qui-Gon winced and ducked, the bright blue blade humming loudly an inch above his lowered head.

'Sorry!' Obi-Wan immediately deactivated his blade and pushed his damp hair out of his eyes.

'My fault, shouldn't have snuck up on you,' Qui-Gon gingerly fingered a few singed pieces of hair on top of his head. 'Spar with your old master?'

'I'll try and leave you with some hair,' Obi-Wan activated his lightsabre with a small smile.

'I have a lot to lose,' a green sabre hissed to life, Qui-Gon flicked his long hair over his shoulder and smiled.

'There's always the beard,' Obi-Wan paced around Qui-Gon, lightsabre held at the ready. For some reason the fact that Qui-Gon was here with him, that he had chosen to come down to spar with him made him feel slightly light and happier. A bright sparkle appeared back in his blue eyes.

With a twist, Qui-Gon feinted then swung up towards Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan sprang sideways with a grin.

'That hasn't worked since I was 14,' he flicked a blow at Qui-Gon's shoulder, changing at the last moment to aim for his cheek, the older man dodged easily. 'However that worked until I was 19.'

'It's your innocent grin.'

'And here I was thinking it was my exceptional sabre skills,' Obi-Wan teased, a dimple appearing on his cheek. Qui-Gon spoke nothing of any previous arguments or events, he seemed to take this time for what it was, a spar between two aquintances. That's what Obi-Wan wanted, as long as he didn't question that feeling too closely. The pair exchange a flurry of blows. Qui-Gon lunged and turned, sweeping his sabre towards Obi-Wan knees. Obi-Wan remembered the last time this had happened, he had walked away with singed kneecaps, it was Qui-Gon's move and he had never managed to evade it. Obi-Wan jumped his knees above the sabre and drove himself into the air. Tucking his shoulder in, he rolled in mid air to push his feet forward, he descended feet first towards Qui-Gon's head. Obi-Wan's feet cleared his head and he almost slid down Qui-Gon's back, as he touched the ground he grasped Qui-Gon's hand and twisted it. There was a startled grunt as the larger Jedi was neatly flipped over Obi-Wan's shoulder. He landed on his back with a heavy thud on the mat in front of the other grinning Jedi.

Obi-Wan raised one eyebrow and quirked his mouth into a smile. 'Anything changed?'

'Maybe,' Qui-Gon heaved himself off the mat with a groan, 'but you were always brilliant at sabre fighting.'

Almost unconsciously, a small part, long thought gone inside Obi-Wan, glowed with pride at Qui-Gon's words.

'Come on, I need to go and see Anakin, I haven't seen him yet.'

'You came here before seeing Anakin?' Obi-Wan almost hoped, a younger look on his face.

'Yes, Anakin isn't the type to wait for my arrival, I could chase him up or spar with you,' Qui-Gon's words were placidly honest, no extra thought going into them. And it was that which made Obi-Wan reluctanly break into a small smile.

SWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan gently pushed open the door to Bant's apartment, his Force signature welcomed in. With a muffled thud he placed his bag on the carpet and crept across the dark room to the couch. The glowing lights of the city shone through the floor length glass windows, muted tones of yellow and blue swept over the room from neighbouring buildings. Obi-Wan padded through the streams of dull light and lowered himself onto the couch with a grateful sigh.

'bwan!' Obi-Wan jumped violently at the soft exclamation from beside him. Two eyes glinted in the dark and teeth gleamed in an excited smile.

'Bant,' he sighed in relief and pulled her into a warm hug.

'You're alright? All ok? It went fine? Nothing bad happen?' Bant peered anxiously into her friends face, eyes roving intently over his features. 'Qui-Gon alright?'

'He didn't try to kill me? No,' Obi-Wan sighed and rested his head sideways on Bant's shoulder, 'I have a lot to tell you.'

'Well,' Bant looked stunned, 'well,' she repeated almost amazingly, 'I, well, at least he wasn't homicidal,' she said eventually.

'No, not homicidal, just insensitive and blind and blunt and, did I mention insensitive? And cruel and obvious and-and,' Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath, then slowly released it and closed his eyes. When he opened them again a mask of calm had replaced the annoyance previously there. 'And sometimes he seemed like my friend,' he ended, looking down at his hands.

'You don't, you don't feel _guilty_ about what you said to him,' Bant asked incredulously, 'do you?'

'No,' Obi-Wan drew the word out uncertainly, 'well, I did a little. It wasn't very fair was it? Oh Force,' Obi-Wan sighed, 'I was just training with him, I miss him! I _miss _him,' I mean,' his voice was depressed, 'I did feel the pain he felt when he dropped his shields.'

'Obi-Wan,' Bant said seriously, 'I think any pain Qui-Gon felt was minuscule compared to what he put you through, the months before included. I wouldn't spare any feeling on him.'

A brief smile crossed his face. 'I don't anymore really, I've thought about it, and I'm happy with my life now. I don't suppose it matters how I got to this point, all that counts is that I'm here now, and I'm happy. I'm happy and moved on.'

'So, we don't mention him anymore,' Bant affirmed nodding at Obi-Wan's response, 'you ready to start again?'

There was no reply, only a full smile in the half light of the apartment.

'Good,' Bant squeezed Obi-Wan's hand tightly, 'can we go look at my padawan again then?'

Obi-Wan's face split into a grin and he chuckled lightly, 'come on,' he stood and pulled Bant to her feet, 'show me your padawan again.'

Bant grinned and tugged him enthusiastically by the hand down the corridor.

SWSWSWSWSW

'Master!' Anakin leaped to his feet as Qui-Gon staggered wearily through the door.

'Padawan,' Qui-Gon said in surprise, he glanced at the clock then back at Anakin with a raised eyebrow. 'It's rather late,' he looked intently at his padawan, 'you look nervous.'

Anakin shuffled slightly and flicked a quick look at Qui-Gon, 'I've been talki-' he paused briefly, 'Obi-Wan. I know,' with a wild guess, Anakin made a broad statement and silently crossed his fingers, if Qui-Gon thought he knew...

'Oh,' the word silently faded into the dark apartment, 'everything?'

With a silent prayer, Anakin nodded. He regretted it almost instantly as Qui-Gon's face crumpled and the larger man slid quietly down to the ground. Long brown hair spread out across shaking shoulders, calloused fingers grasped at a bowed head, tears trickled down trembling cheeks and the Jedi sat hunched over his knees on the floor.

'Master?' Anakin asked hesitantly, unsure of what to do.

'No, Anakin, I understand,' Qui-Gon lifted his blotched face from his knees and drew a shuddering breath, 'I wouldn't want me as a master either,' he gave a tremulous attempt at a smile, 'I nearly killed my last padawan with a screwdriver, didn't I? He can't forgive me, and because of you? You know that too? Yes,' Qui-Gon spoke into his hands again, 'you would. Well, now you know, I can't change that. I understand.'

Anakin stood rooted to the spot in shock, killed? His mind fled back to the scene in the training hall, Obi-Wan hiding from Qui-Gon, his reluctance to come closer back to Qui-Gon when they were talking across the hall, Obi-Wan had been afraid! Suddenly Anakin felt nervous, the emptiness of the room pressing in around him. Qui-Gon's position by the door, the exit, the first faint feelings of panic crept across Anakin as he stood in the dark. Sweat slowly built up on Anakin's palms, despite himself his breathing quickened, what was that lying beside Qui-Gon? A small part of his mind screamed that this was his master, his master for nine years, a trusted mentor! But the part that had recently received information from Bant screamed in warning.

'Master Qui-Gon?' Anakin called hesitantly, slowly he edged around the room to the door. His feet carefully treading before him, like the cautious steps used before a potentially dangerous animal. Halting within four metres of Qui-Gon's huddled form he sidestepped slowly and carefully, almost unconsciously avoiding sudden movements. His wide eyes were fixed on the dark shape lying beside Qui-Gon as his feet treaded closer and closer to the door. He had to come within a metre of Qui-Gon to go out, he was nearly there.

'Anakin,' Qui-Gon raised his head suddenly and lifted one hand.

With a pure scream of terror, Anakin force-pushed Qui-Gon into the wall and used the force to propel himself out the door in one giant bound. Hitting the ground in the corridor he could hear a voice behind him and felt a hand catch hold of his ankle. Anakin kicked out desperately, his eyes widening further in panic, feeling his ankle come loose he bolted up the hallway with a pounding heart.

SWSWSWSWSW

'Master Bant! Bant! Help! Please! Bant!' A desperate voice pleaded from the other side of the door. Obi-Wan frowned, puzzled, quietly padding across the carpet in bare feet he opened the door slightly and peered out.

'Obi-Wan!' Anakin's terror stricken face looked back at him, the overwhelming look of relief almost staggering as the padawan launched himself threw the door. Obi-Wan grunted as a solid object collided with him.

'Obi-Wan? Anakin?' Bant stumbled sleepily towards them, her eyes slowly growing alert as she took in the scene, 'what's happened?' Her voice took an edge and her pace increased until she was kneeling beside the collapsed pair.

'Qui-Gon!' Anakin's eyes darted wildly between them, his voice a shrill yell, 'tried to-screwdriver-scar-obi-wan-me!' Through his panicked babbling Bant and Obi-Wan tried to yell over the top of him, Obi-Wan trying to pin his wildly flailing arms down and Bant trying to get sense out of him. Behind them, Esther curiously trailed in to join the yelling.

'No, no, sweetie, back to bed,' Bant tried to speak soothingly while Anakin yelled impatiently. Esther shook her head stubbornly and advanced further.

'Qui-Gon, he tried to get me! Kill!' Anakin managed to get out.

'What?!' Bant and Obi-Wan exclaimed simultaneously.

'Wha?' Esther mirrored.

Then a babble broke out again as both Jedi tried to question Anakin, sweat broke out again on the petrified padawan's forehead and Obi-Wan looked wide-eyed at him while grasping his shoulders tightly and rapidly questioning. Bant paced in circles around the pair, clutching her forehead and yelling conflictingly over Obi-Wan. Esther tugged persistently on Anakin's tunic and thrust her toy bantha up at him.

'How?!' Obi-Wan blindly thrust out one hand and held it over Bant's mouth.

Anakin spoke shrilly and gestured hysterically towards his ankle and the door and then finally to Obi-Wan's scar.

'Oh Force!' Bant bit Obi-Wan's finger and struggled free, 'it wasn't a bloody accident nine years ago!'

'Oh Force,' Obi-Wan muttered again, growing in volume as he paced backwards and forwards, raking his hand repeatedly through his hair, 'but it was!' He stopped and looked wide-eyed at everyone, 'it _was_ an accident! I saw into his mind! He wouldn't _do_ that!'

All at once Bant and Anakin shouted forward denials, scenarios and the guilt of Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan desperate face slowly turned into a horror filled gaze, his eyes going rapidly between Bant and Anakin.

'Oh _FORCE_!' Obi-Wan yelled and swore suddenly and resumed his pacing. 'But it was!' One hand was pressed in front of his eyes. 'Oh Gods, what if it wasn't?' Bant took hold of his shoulders and shook him violently, her eyes an inch from his, shouting orders.

'Anakin?' A deep voice called from the other side of the door. The scuffle inside froze, Esther continued tugging on Anakin's tunic. Obi-Wan and Bant's eyes widened further, Anakin slowly revolved his head to stare at the door. A long haired head appeared around the door. Suddenly the entire group broke into a panic stricken scream. Bant scooped up Esther under one arm and grasped the back of Obi-Wan's collar. Obi-Wan gasped for breath and caught hold of Anakin's arm. Anakin yelped and was jerked forwards. Together the group fled backwards. They stood huddled at the back of the room.

Qui-Gon stepped through the door.

The group pressed themselves against the back wall.

'Bant, Obi-Wan, you all know too, there's nothing I can hide here.'

There was a heavy silence from the back wall.

'I'm sorry you found out like that, Anakin,' Qui-Gon advanced a step, 'I wish you hadn't.'

Bant whimpered.

'And I'm sorry for what I'm going to have to do.'

Anakin gulped.

'I wish I had another option, perhaps this is against my nature, overly dramatic? But I can't let this go on,' Qui-Gon stretched out an arm towards towards Anakin's head. There were scissors in his hand.

Obi-Wan paled.

'Anak-'

'No!' Obi-Wan leaped out in front of Anakin, his face set resolutely, shielding him. 'Run Bant!'

Bant leaped into action immediately, grasping Esther and Anakin's hands. With a spring they rushed passed Qui-Gon and clattered down the hallway. Qui-Gon followed their escape with his eyes, turning his face back to Obi-Wan with a confused expression.

'Ob-' he stepped forward.

'Sorry,' Obi-Wan took a step forward to meet him and raised one fist. With a loud smack he punched Qui-Gon. A small look of surprise and sadness darted across the older man's face, his eyebrows drew together over wide blue eyes. Slowly eyelids slid over them and Qui-Gon slumped down to the ground.

In the dark room Obi-Wan stood over his old master's still form.

'Oh s-' Obi-Wan swore.

**CLIFFHANGER!! The story's all coming together now...**

**Well, you know the whole mass group panic. There is absolutely no reason and you're all completely terrified. Happens a lot on sleepovers, someone says something creepy, everyone looks uneasily about the room, the en masse everyone surges forward screaming. **


	9. Even My Firm Beliefs

**Ah! Give the Lovely Reviewers who guessed right a biscuit and a free Obi-Wan!!!!**

**Lots of detective Anakin here.**

**Ok, before we start. Serious question here. I'm finally eating my chocolate bunny (yes, I horde things) and the sticker on the bottom warns that "small parts may be swallowed or inhaled". Inhaled, yes, maybe an issue, but swallowed?! I mean, what else are you supposed to do with a big chocolate bunny? Marry it? Honestly......well, lesson of the day: don't inhale your chocolate and whatever you do, don't swallow it!**

Qui-Gon groaned and raised a hand to his head. Obi-Wan sat crouched next to him, hard eyes fixed on the stunned Jedi. Dark blue eyes blinked slowly, a large hand rubbed painfully across a spreading bruise. The eyes turned and fixed themselves on Obi-Wan.

'Obi-Wan?' Qui-Gon whispered hoarsely, confusion and quiet pain on his shadowed face.

'Don't!' Obi-Wan said harshly. Qui-Gon stared quietly at him from the ground.

'You punched me? You _punched_ me!' His voice grew louder.

'What the _sith_ were you doing?' Obi-Wan hissed angrily, violently shoving Qui-Gon back onto the ground as he tried to struggle upright. With a thump the older Jedi slumped back down. 'You made me think it was an _accident! _You _lied! _Again! YOU FOOL!' Obi-Wan roared suddenly. 'Why the Force did you do it? Me, I can understand, but _ANAKIN?_'

There was a silence after Obi-Wan angry tirade, Qui-Gon blinked slowly in the dark.

'Do what? Why did you punch me, Obi-Wan?' His voice was hurt.

'Don't try that, Qui-Gon,' Obi-Wan spat, 'you can explain to the Council if not me. Why can't you just tell the bloody TRUTH!'

'When have I ever lied?'

Obi-Wan's scathing retort froze momentarily on his lips, Qui-Gon had never lied, always the truth. The obvious and hurtful truth, but still the honest truth. Then Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. 'This has all been one enormous lie, hasn't it? Get the defective padawan out of the way, that initially fails, but eventually works out fine, then years later convince of him your regret, then you go for Anakin. Why? Why Anakin though? That doesn't make any sense!'

'I don't think any of that makes any sense, Obi-Wan,' Qui-Gon spoke his name softly, almost regretfully, 'and what am I supposed to have done to Anakin?'

With an opened mouth look of disbelief, Obi-Wan stuttered slightly before snorting derisively. 'Trying to kill him! Coming for him in the dark with _a pair of scissors?!_' To his surprise Qui-Gon's calm expression faltered and his eyes pressed shut.

'I can't be his master anymore.'

Obi-Wan snorted, 'Damn right you can't.'

'I had to,' Qui-Gon drew a deep shuddering breath on the carpet before him, 'I had to cut his braid. I couldn't be his master for any longer, I can't. He knew about you, what I had done.'

'Oh!' Obi-Wan pounced mercilessly, 'and that's why he had to go? He knew? That's what you were talking about before!'

'Is this really you talking? This doesn't sound like you, you have changed then,' he said sadly, 'or perhaps this really is you? Maybe I was right all those years ago, you blow everything out of proportion, act on what you perceive to be right?'

'Perceived to be right? You tried to KILL me! Why _wouldn't_ I think the same?!' Obi-Wan bellowed.

'I didn't try to kill you,' his voice was loudly insistent, 'but I nearly did. If you had died...' Qui-Gon trailed off.

Obi-Wan didn't trust himself to speak, using Jedi control he refrained from saying anymore. Inwardly he battled fiercely with the desire to slap Qui-Gon across the face.

'Then it would have been even easier for you to train Anakin,' he said bitterly.

'Yes,' Qui-Gon looked up at Obi-Wan, 'in all honesty it would have, but-'

Obi-Wan felt those words pierce him like a blaster bolt, 'No,' he returned Qui-Gon's gaze in wide-eyed anger, cutting him off sharply, 'no wonder you never apologised for that,' he whispered, slowly rising to his feet.

'I won't apologise for something I never did. After all this, I can't help still thinking you are jealous of that are so insistent that I abandoned you, what classes as being abandoned, or just receiving slightly less then the normal attention?'

'You still think, after everything, that I was just jealous of your attention? That everything has been a loud plea for your attention? I cut my own neck?' Obi-Wan's voice rose again.

'No, that-' once again Qui-Gon dropped his eyes to the ground, 'that was my fault, but,' there was an edge as he stared back up again, the shadows sliding across his face, 'why didn't you tell me? You thought I'd done it on purpose? That doesn't seem so likely now, does it? Was it more dramatic to run away?'

'Oh yes,' Obi-Wan drawled out sarcastically, throwing out his arms, 'because I could really get your attention on a planet _on the other side of the galaxy_.'

'Was I supposed to follow you?'

'Yes, of course,' the bitter note of sarcasm twisted through Obi-Wan words, 'I'd have loved to be pursued by an attempted killer. I was just planning to have a little sulk for nine years, after that I'd come back here and it'd all be fine! Just me, Anakin and my psychotic ex-master.'

'I've never tried to kill anyone, or get rid of anyone!' Only Obi-Wan's furious presence stopped the older Jedi from jumping to his feet.

'Didn't _try_ to get rid of anyone, _succeeded!'_

'Anakin doesn't seem to have a problem with me!' With a slight struggle, Qui-Gon shouldered his way into a sit.

'Yes, until he found out what you did! Bit of a nasty shock! Qui-Gon the Terrifying! Face it, you didn't and don't want me around!'

'No!' Qui-Gon burst out angrily, 'I don't think I want you around, I think it was much easier before!'

'I think I preferred seeing you as an insensitive potential killer,' Obi-Wan hissed, 'the real Qui-Gon is a lot worse.'

The two Jedi glared through the dim lights at each other, Qui-Gon's stare just as intense as if he had been standing. A small noise made them reluctantly tear their glare from each other, the entire pyjama clad Council stood outside the doorway. Bant stared with hard eyes at Qui-Gon, her arms crossed and her stance aggressive.

'It's alright, _he _didn't try to hurt Anakin,' Obi-Wan eventually broke the tense silence with a harsh sneer, 'why would he do anything like that to the model padawan? It's only the defective ones that get their necks cut open.' With that, Obi-Wan refused to so much as glance at Qui-Gon, pushing past the stunned Council members, he strode angrily down the dark corridor alone.

'Arrest him,' Bant snapped their attention back, one hand pointed at Qui-Gon.

SWSWSWSWSW

'Find Qui-Gon guilty, we do not, but fit to be a master, he is not.'

Qui-Gon bowed his head, long hair masking his expression. When he straightened, his face was emotionless.

'As the Council sees fit,' he accepted uncharacteristically, bowing out of the eyes of the Council. He turned and stood quietly next to Obi-Wan, initially.

'And now what is to happen to Anakin? Happy the boy is no longer to be trained?' Qui-Gon whispered sideways to the man next to him, eyes however trained on the Council in front. 'Your vengeance satisfied?'

'Listen to the Council, Jinn, they have found you unfit to be a master,' Obi-Wan replied calmly, eyes also ahead.

'Is that fair to Anakin?'

'Was it fair to have you as a master? Don't worry anyway, Anakin's still going to be trained.'

'By who?'

Obi-Wan coughed and rocked slightly forward on his feet.

There was a splutter and covered choke from next to him.

'You hate Anakin!' Qui-Gon leant sideways slightly and hissed.

'Actually, if you must know, I used to get on very well with Anakin.'

Qui-Gon snorted, 'You were jealous of him!'

'Oh honestly, Jinn, you're not that popular that you have people _fighting,_' his voice had a sarcastic lilt, 'for your attention. Anyway,' Obi-Wan lowered his voice even further, 'maybe I can succeed in not driving everyone away from me?'

'What the force are you talking about, Kenobi?'

'Well, you don't seem to have a very good track record do you?' There was a barb in Obi-Wan's light voice, 'the stoic and emotionless Jedi? Driven away his two padawans? Tut tut, Qui-Gon.'

A muscle rippled along Qui-Gon's jaw.

'Maybe there was something wrong with my padawan?'

'And here I was thinking you wanted to be Anakin's master,' Obi-Wan concealed a smirk and said mildly.

'You don't know what you're getting yourself into with a padawan.'

'Oh, I don't know, if it all gets to much I can always kill him off with tools can't I?'

'No, that backfires, you get them coming back years later.'

'Look, you two!' A head turned briefly around to glare at them, 'will you both stop it for a bit?' Bant glared at them for several seconds before facing forwards.

Obi-Wan keep his face turned forward, appearing to be intently listening to the speaking Council. From the side Qui-Gon could see the long ropey scar across his neck.

'I wouldn't worry, after a moment of doubt they eventually see the truth and decide they don't want to stay after all,' the younger Jedi whispered.

'They aren't the only one's who see the truth, is this really all a revenge against me?'

'Really, Jinn, didn't anyone tell you the planets don't revolve around you? Anyway, if it was revenge I wanted, I would have said something long ago.'

'Yes,' Qui-Gon frowned minutely, 'why didn't you? You thought I'd _attacked_ you, why didn't you tell the Council.'

'Blind fool,' Obi-Wan said mildly, 'I was your padawan, your very shocked padawan, who still loved you. An alien concept to you, perhaps.'

The Council and the various Jedi rose with a swish of robes to leave, several people filed past the two Jedi. They were momentarily silent.

'You're forgetting that I also thought you had attacked someone,' Qui-Gon whispered under the shuffle of peoples feet, 'and I couldn't bring myself to tell the Council, could I?' With that, he joined the line of people and slipped out the door, leaving Obi-Wan behind.

SWSWSWSWSW

He had a padawan. Obi-Wan sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing one hand over his chin, it seemed so long ago since he had simply been a Jedi with friends. A wistful look crossed his face as the memory of his friends on Tereon came back, he missed them.

'Anakin?' Obi-Wan came into the lounge room of his new apartment, to be shared with his also new padawan. 'Anakin?' He asked curiously after receiving no reply, peering round the side of the couch. Anakin was slumped there, eyes downcast.

'This is all my fault, isn't it?' Anakin said sadly, directing the question to the floor, 'if I hadn't panicked...Master Jinn hadn't even done anything.'

Obi-Wan seated himself next to Anakin with a sigh, 'I think there's a bit more to it, Anakin. It wasn't your fault, sometimes needed to cleared up, things that were going to come up eventually.'

'Do you mind having me as a padawan now? You wouldn't have chosen a padawan if the Council hadn't made you,' Anakin's voice broke through Obi-Wan's thoughts.

'No, Anakin,' Obi-Wan said gently, 'I don't mind at all.'

Anakin flashed him a small grateful smile. A slightly awkward silence drifted over the pair.

'What will happen to him now?'

'He will simply be a normal Jedi,' without mentioning a name, both Jedi knew who was in question.

'Do you mind if I go and apologise?' Anakin was hesitant, eyes questioning.

Obi-Wan smiled, 'no, not at all.'

Once Anakin was out of sight, Obi-Wan slumped backwards on the couch with a groan.

SWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon let the book dangling limply in his hands, fixed eyes trained on the print without seeing. The apartment was strangely empty, the silence pressed in on him as he sat alone on the couch. He was no longer a master. It was a strange feeling, over a decade of having a padawan and now he was alone, it was not a feeling he enjoyed. The large purple bruise on his cheek was slowly beginning to fade, but the memory of Obi-Wan's fist striking his face was still sharp, and the previous look of shock on Anakin's face. With a sense of guilt he supposed the Council's decision to remove Anakin was justified, the scar running over Obi-Wan's skin testament to that. Qui-Gon sighed heavily and closed his eyes tiredly, was Obi-Wan right? Was he really friendless? Respected, looked up to perhaps, but who had he last laughed with? Talked to without instructing? Qui-Gon suddenly felt very alone.

'Knight Jinn?' A small voice jerked his eyes open. Qui-Gon sat up straighter and ran a large hand through his hair, creaking in the chair to see the door.

'May I come in?' A brown head poked around the door, followed by two anxious eyes. Anakin.

'Yes, of course,' Qui-Gon tried to keep the surprise out of his voice, he hadn't expected Obi-Wan to let Anakin anywhere near him. Anakin quietly came through the door and halted a few metres before Qui-Gon.

'I'm very sorry about the other night, I panicked and I jumped to entirely the wrong conclusion. I'm very sorry,' Anakin said all in the one breath, waiting anxiously for Qui-Gon's reply. The older Jedi was silent for a minute, dark blue eyes regarding Anakin solemnly.

'I think maybe it was for the best,' he said finally.

'Of course,' Anakin turned around hastily, flushing in mortification.

'No, no,' Qui-Gon called the padawan back, briefly pressing two fingers to the bridge of his nose, exhaling heavily, 'I didn't mean it that way,' he opened his eyes again. 'I always seem to say the wrong things.'

Anakin smiled.

'Please,' with a wave of his hand, Qui-Gon motioned Anakin into the seat next to him, 'it's not your fault. I'm starting to have doubts about my ever becoming a master in the first place, after Obi-Wan and everything,' he trailed off.

'Anyway,' Anakin pushed himself off the couch, 'do you still have those biscuits?'

Qui-Gon waved his hand towards the kitchen with a smile. 'How is with Obi-Wan anyway?' He leant over the couch back and called after Anakin, 'he's treating you alright?'

'Yeah! It's a bit awkward, I think I remind him a bit of before,' there was the banging of cupboard doors as Anakin rifled through, 'but he's been very nice. He has some funny habits though.'

'Funny habits?'

'He has a set mug for every different kind of tea,' in the lounge room Qui-Gon chuckled in agreement, 'and he always curls up with a blanket when he's on the couch, no one's allowed to touch that blanket.'

Qui-Gon was silent.

_With a sigh Qui-Gon dropped heavily onto the couch, letting his head hang backwards over the edge, eyes closed in tiredness. Something hard dug into the back of his knee, with a small shuffle he moved backwards and frowned in tired annoyance. What was he sat on now? Not another of Obi-Wan's datapads he hoped, he still had the bruise from the last one. With one hand he caught hold of the blue blanket lying over the mounds of mess on the couch and attempted to pull it off. Even after a firm tug the blanket simply stretched and refused to move. Qui-Gon groaned and reached out his other to pull it off when he froze with a soft smile fading the lines on his face, a tuft of ginger hair poked out from under the blanket. Quietly Qui-Gon stretched out a hand and gently ruffled the small spike of exposed hair. Somewhere under there was Obi-Wan. Softly he eased the blanket off his padawan's head, two blue eyes stared back at him._

_'You're awake,' Qui-Gon said in surprise._

_Obi-Wan's blushed furiously, casting his eyes down, Qui-Gon followed his embarrassed padawan's gaze. Obi-Wan had the corner of the soft fleecy blanket drawn up to his chest, hands tightly clutching it. Qui-Gon smiled._

_'You're sat on me,' Obi-Wan muttered, not meeting his master's eyes._

_A hasty look down showed it was Obi-Wan's leg he was sat on, Qui-Gon sprang off quickly. Obi-Wan rubbed his leg gratefully._

_'Why didn't say when I sat on you?'_

_Obi-Wan blushed further and pushed the blanket out of his arms. Qui-Gon gave a rueful laugh._

_'You'd rather be sat on then discovered cuddling a blanket?' Qui-Gon shook his head wonderingly at his padawan's pride and stooped down, grasping the edge of the blanket and drawing it back over his padawan. _

_'I'm 19,' Obi-Wan muttered and made to push the blanket roughly off. _

_'And you've just been sat on by a 6ft Jedi rather then saying anything,' Qui-Gon smiled fondly and stopped Obi-Wan from throwing th blanket off, 'leave the blanket on, and that's an order, Padawan.'_

_Obi-Wan flashed Qui-Gon a small smile and quietly drew the blanket back up around his chin._

_'Wait,' a thought dawned on Qui-Gon, 'wasn't that the blanket I gave you when you were a youngling? Banklet?'_

_Obi-Wan turned bright red and looked mortified, he muttered inaudibly and pulled Banklet over his head. _

'You want one?' Anakin said thickly through a mouth of biscuit, holding out the tin to Qui-Gon.

'I'm being offered my own food by someone else's padawan,' Qui-Gon snapped out of his thoughts and accepted the proffered food.

'Why don't you like Obi-Wan, though?' Anakin stretched out comfortably on the couch, clasping the tin to his chest. 'You sounded like a group of arguing old men at the Council meeting.'

Qui-Gon snorted dryly at the description. 'It's hard to like someone who despises you isn't it? To many things said and not said I suppose,' Qui-Gon bit sadly on his biscuit.

'Why would he despise you?' Anakin hedged carefully, 'it was an accident with you and his, you know,' he waved his hand vaguely at Qui-Gon's neck, 'he's not holding a grudge for that.'

'Oh, just old arguments and resentments,' Qui-Gon avoided the direct question, 'a lack of understanding.'

'Hm,' Anakin said unsatisfied, 'spose.'

'I'm sorry I can't be your master anymore, Anakin,' the older Jedi faced Anakin wistfully, 'I will miss you.'

'I'm just down the hall,' he deliberately avoided Qui-Gon's gaze. 'Anyway,' he suddenly sat upright, 'I wanted to ask you, what planet is Master Kenobi from?'

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows in surprise, 'What brought that on?'

'He never sleeps! No, really,' Anakin insisted at Qui-Gon's disbelieving expression, 'doesn't he need to sleep?'

'Yes,' with a low chuckle, Qui-Gon reached over and took a biscuit, settling back down he stared in amusement at Anakin, 'he needs to sleep. And he does sleep. However some of us, Padawan Skywalker,' he poked Anakin lightly with his foot, 'get up early. Without threats, bribes or pleading.'

'Not funny Mast-Sir,' he corrected himself awkwardly, a brief pause falling over them, 'no, he doesn't sleep at all. I found him on the couch before, woke up screaming when I came into the room. I mean, I always thought I was rather handsome...' Anakin teased.

SWSWSWSWSW

Anakin bit his lip in concentration and danced his fingers across the keyboard. Information darted in rows across the screen, Anakin narrowed his eyes and peered closer at the writing. What would the date have been? He scrolled hurriedly down the page.

'What you doing?' A light voice over his shoulder made him jump violently. He hastily slammed the screen down and covered it with his back. Wide brown eyes stared back at him.

'Esther,' Anakin sighed in relief and flipped the screen back open, 'what are you doing here?' He sounded distracted, attention back to the glowing data.

'What are _you_ doing here?' Esther climbed onto the back of Anakin's chair and peered curiously over his shoulder. 'You're not sposed to be here.'

'Hm, well neither are you,' Anakin reminded the younger padawan leant against his back. With an irritated sigh Anakin rested his chin on his palm, staring in frustration at the flashing security message on screen. A password was needed. He had managed to get this far, but there was one last security check to bypass.

'Know if you go there,' a small hand extended over Anakin's shoulder and pointed at the screen, 'you can get in.'

Following the imperious instructions Anakin gave a stunned scoff of delight when the screen changed.

'How'd you know that?' He turned his head in surprise to stare at the small padawan.

Esther gave him a gap toothed smile, 'Watched Master, she tried to get in those records.'

'Figures,' Anakin snorted, 'did she show you how to bypass the code?'

Esther shook her head wordlessly.

'What?' He asked incredulously, 'you cracked that on your own?'

Esther's grin widened and she clutched the ever-present toy bantha tighter. Anakin shook his head wondering and turned back to the screen, Esther leaned her head over his shoulder and stared at the screen. Anakin winced as a battered bantha was hung over his chest.

'Why do you carry a toy bantha? Aren't you a bit old, Master Hacker?' He asked as he rapidly scrolled for the right date, 'and what were you doing here anyway? Does Bant know?'

'Nuh, I came to see those,' again a small finger pointed at a row of dates.

'Oh that's nic-' Anakin started to say distractedly, '-wait, why were you looking at those?'

Esther shrugged and smacked one hand down over Anakin's hand so he clicked on the date.

'Hey! Wait,' Anakin paused the video on screen, however he froze along with the figures on screen. With a short crop of ginger hair was a young Obi-Wan.

'Found it,' Esther chirped happily and pressed play.

'Oi!' Anakin pressed pause again and turned to mock glare at Esther. 'Now, why are you searching Obi-Wan security vids?'

The young padawan's face glared back at the older one's for a moment, then she shrugged and held out her bantha. 'This is Obi,' she offered, holding the limp bantha up of Anakin to see.

'You called your bantha 'Obi'?' What's that supposed to mean?'

'He's cool,' Esther said sweetly and pressed play again.

'Woah! No wait,' Anakin hovered protectively between Esther and the keyboard, ''What?'

'I want to be like him, I'm gonna pass my Trials and be like him' Esther stared at him happily before changing and impatiently pushing Anakin out of the way, staring intently at the screen. 'Shush.'

_Obi-Wan sighed, the sound coming through the archive readers speakers. The camera mounted on the wall picked up his approach. On screen he gave a small triumphant smile, the smile lifting the tired lines from his face. _Anakin recognised the door to his old apartment as Obi-Wan palmed it open.

_'Master?' A younger voice came from Anakin's master, the light lilt already there, 'I did it!' There was no reply from inside the door, Obi-Wan froze on the entrance and his smile slowly faded. _Anakin and Esther leant closer to the speakers. _A flicker of emotions crossed the young Obi-Wan's face as his gaze was fixed on a scene in front of him. _Anakin cursed quietly as the camera angle, the scene meeting Obi-Wan's eyes out of view. _Obi-Wan pulled his eyes away momentarily, before shooting a sad glance forward again. Eventually he tore his gaze away and quietly palmed the door closed again. The camera observed from above as the padawan's shoulders slumped sadly, without lifting his head Obi-Wan turned away from the closed door and trudged back down the corridor._

'Well,' Anakin released his breath explosively, 'what did he see?'

Esther ignored him and called up the next security cam along the corridor.

_Obi-Wan walked steadily down the corridor, head bowed forward and his long padawan braid resting on his shoulder. The camera looked down at his back and observed his slow measured step. Suddenly the footsteps halted and one light tanned hand moved decisively to the lightsabre hanging from his belt. With a static crackle through the speakers the blue lightsabre was activated._ Anakin's eyes widened as the sabre was raised towards Obi-Wan's head, Esther gasped in his ear. _With a quick slice Obi-Wan jerked his sabre. _Both Esther and Anakin winced and closed their eyes, the sounds of crackling heavy breathing echoed from the speakers and the padawans carefully looked back at the screen. _Obi-Wan's head was lowered, the lone figure in the screen stood like that for several minutes before straightening resolutely and striding out of the frame._

Anakin stared at the blank screen in mild shock. Obi-Wan had cut off his braid. The relieved call of 'I did it!', he'd just passed his Trials? Then where the force was Qui-Gon? In sudden irritation Anakin slammed his palm against the desk with a smack.

'I just don't get it!' He burst out angrily, 'what did he see? Can we get a different cam angle on this?' He twitched the mouse vigorously and the screen blinked into life again. Anakin poured over the lists with a frown of concentration, eyes narrowed.

'Well, you can get a different angle on it, although perhaps not a camera one,' a deep voice behind the pair made them jump violently. A pair of dark blues scanned over them sternly, Esther stared back with guilt written all over her face, Anakin composed his features into a look of mild surprise.

'And what would you two be doing in the archive libraries security?' Qui-Gon calmly fixed his gaze on Anakin, one eyebrow raised in question. Esther slipped quietly from his lap while clutching her Bantha. 'And you too, padawan,' without breaking his gaze with Anakin, Qui-Gon addressed Esther. She stopped with wide brown eyes.

'We were-' Anakin racked his brains hurriedly for an answer, however his innocent expression faded as Qui-Gon's narrowed eyes focused on the screen behind him. Anakin winced.

'Extra-curricular research?' The older Jedi's voice had a slightly dangerous edge to it.

'I-we-well.'

'And you bypassed the security codes? A remarkable feat, Padawan Skywalker, I can clearly see that your education here hasn't been wasted,' Qui-Gon sounded cold.

'I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I came in here,' Anakin was quietly apologetic.

'On the contrary,' the computer beeped as Qui-Gon scrolled through the lists, 'this must have taken an extraordinary amount of planning to get into the security videos,' his voice was growing steadily colder.

Anakin risked a glance at Esther, jerking his head minutely in question, she shrugged.

'Who taught you how to get into these records, Anakin?' Qui-Gon turned and straightened, fixing the younger padawan with a cool gaze. Behind his tall form Anakin saw Esther stepping forward, mouth opened to speak.

'I don't know,' Anakin cut Esther's confession off hurriedly, 'I guess I just felt my way around through the codes. It wasn't that hard.'

'Well,' Qui-Gon stepped away from the computer screen and swept out one hand towards the seat, a challenge in his eyes, 'perhaps you might be able to demonstrate for me?'

Gripping the edge of the seat, Anakin slowly lowered himself down until he faced the computer.

'Esther, you may go, I'll have a work with your Master after.'

The silence stretched across the dark archive room, the only light a small spotlight over the computer. Standing behind the chair, Qui-Gon waited patiently.

'You don't know how to access those, do you?' Qui-Gon's quiet voice broke the silence, it was a simple statement.

'No,' Anakin stared at the flickering screen without looking at the tall Jedi.

'Esther does?'

Anakin was silent. Qui-Gon sighed and waved a hand away from the computer.

'Go, Anakin, just go,' Anakin's previous master just sounded tired now, 'please go.'

As Anakin hastily fled the room he saw Qui-Gon ease down into the chair, one large hand pressed to his forehead.

SWSWSWSWSW

'Master?' Anakin was quietly determined as he approached the couch. His master was sat curled up with his blue blanket.

'Anakin!' Obi-Wan whipped his head around guiltily and quickly flung the blanket behind a cushion. Anakin smiled lightly and sat down heavily next to Obi-Wan with a pointed gaze at the discarded blanket. After a brief pause Obi-Wan gave a small smile in embarrassment and gently retrieved his blanket, spreading it over his legs again. Anakin felt a rush of affection for the quiet Jedi sat next to him, despite being his padawan for only a short while he felt a sense of respect and liking for him.

'What's it like being knighted?' Anakin said suddenly, inwardly hoping to steer to conversation.

Brief surprise flittered across his master's face. 'I don't know, I never had a ceremony.'

'But your braid?' Anakin knew he hadn't had a ceremony, but the thought was still an alien one to him.

'I-' a strand of ginger hair flopped over Obi-Wan's face as he looked down, 'I cut it myself.'

'Why?' This was the information he was so desperate to know.

'I felt it would be-' he paused delicately, '-you know already, I suspect, that there's no love lost between Knight Jinn and myself, anyway I felt it would be a lie somehow. A ceremony is supposed to represent pride and love, not an eagerness to be rid of your padawan. Anyway, why the sudden curiousity?'

'Oh, no reason,' Anakin said hastily, moving off the couch quickly.

Obi-Wan watched with as his padawan walked quickly out of the room. With a quiet exhale Obi-Wan stretched his legs out along the couch, staring absently down at his tanned hands. He felt sorry for Anakin, it was through no real fault of his that he was forced to change masters. He could understand Anakin's discomfort around him. How was this going to work? Training Anakin? Obi-Wan's eyes slowly closed, he was pushed into knighthood, and now pushed into being a master. Once again his self control slipped and the familiar feelings of inadequacy crept back.

'Master?' Anakin's head appeared around again with a small grin.

'Hm?'

'D'you know Esther has a severe case of hero-worship for you?' With that the padawan braid and head whipped out of sight.

Obi-Wan turned back around with an amused smile briefly lighting up his face.

SWSWSWSWSW

The computer whirred quietly. Qui-Gon ran a hand distractedly through his long hair, fingers drumming on the desk. Once again the room was dark, the only light a dim lamp above his head and the glow of the screen. Deep shadows were cast across his still face, however inside Qui-Gon battled with his conscience. Part of him still stubbornly clung to the belief that Obi-Wan had caused the problems, it was his actions that had hurt Qui-Gon, there was no basis for his arguments.

'One track mind, Qui-Gon,' he breathed to himself and clicked on the date.

It was the scene Anakin had somehow watched earlier, however Qui-Gon had the advantage of many years of bypassing Council orders, he swapped to a different camera feed with a single click.

_The back of Obi-Wan's head was in front of the open doorway, inside was himself and Anakin. A soft sigh crackled from the computer as Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped minutely, the younger Qui-Gon was stretched out on the couch with one arm slung loosely over a small Anakin's shoulder. In front of them a video quietly played and Qui-Gon snored loudly over it .Anakin's eyes were closed and one hand was limply holding a piece of food._

_The padawan in the doorway slowly turned away, showing his face to the camera. _Qui-Gon gave a start. _A look of sad acceptance spread over Obi-Wan's face, bright blue eyes downcast. His lips moved minutely and he gave a small shrug before trudging down the corridor again. _Qui-Gon felt a pang at the dejected expression on his old padawan's face, with a frown he bent towards the speakers, turning up the volume and rewinding.

_Obi-Wan's blue eyes looked unnaturally bright as he pulled his gaze away from inside the room._

_'Well, honestly Kenobi, who would you choose?'_ _The quiet whisper escaped him before he walked away._

'Trials,' that was all Qui-Gon said before clicking the next scene.

As the screen replayed the sad figure of Obi-Wan cutting his braid Qui-Gon's eyes widened slowly.

'No, padawan,' he whispered as Obi-Wan determinedly severed his braid, long fingers dug into the desk as the older bent closer towards the screen. The rejection Qui-Gon had always felt at Obi-Wan cutting his own braid was mirrored in the eyes of the on screen Obi-Wan. The video ended but Qui-Gon sat still in his seat, eyes blankly on the dead screen. So Obi-Wan had decided that his master wouldn't want to cut his braid? As if it was yesterday, Qui-Gon recalled the hurt he had felt when his newly knighted padawan had appeared with his braid already cut, after all the years of training Obi-Wan rejected him, eager to be freed of anything that tied him to his old master? A small tremor ran through Qui-Gon's clenched hands and he exhaled slowly, a quiet shake in his breath. And only later that day had come Obi-Wan's scar. Reflecting in the solitary dark room of the archives, Qui-Gon felt he finally understood the venom behind the bitter words thrown at him. With a sudden morbid need to know, he clicked hurriedly at the later times, what had Obi-Wan done afterwards? What had happened when he was hurt? There was a desperate plea in the midnight blue eyes trained on the video.

SWSWSWSWSW

'Esther?' Bant muttered with a roll of her eyes, tromping towards the light in the archive room. Not again.

'Padawan,' she said dangerously, pushing the door open with a thud. A different sight greeted her. The dejected form of Qui-Gon sat in the chair, a small shake running through his shoulders. A the noise the Jedi jerked his head around with a guilt stricken expression, glistening trails running down his face in the shadows.

'Sorry,' he choked soundlessly, unable to express himself, one hand gestured shakily towards the image on screen. 'My padawan,' he managed to whisper hoarsely.

Bant stared silently at him for several seconds before turning away and silently slipping out the door.

SWSWSWSWSW

'Kenobi, up, now,' a brisk voice sounded in his ear. Obi-Wan blinked blearily and lifted his head off the table, his face lined from being pressed on his opened book.

'Sorry, must have drifted off while rea-'

'Not important,' Bant seized his arm and pulled him upright, 'there's something you need to fix.'

'Bant,' Obi-Wan rubbed a hand over his stubble wearily, 'it's rather late-'

'Never matter, you're the Living Dead anyway, you never sleep,' Bant pulled him quickly out and down the hallways. They walked for sometime in silence.

'Bant, where are you taking me? And more importantly, why? This isn't another ploy to catch Mace secretly expressing his feminine side?'

'No, although I do stand by my point that he is the only one with a purple sabre, anyway, this is serious.'

Obi-Wan chuckled tiredly, yawning halfway through it, 'Can't it just wait? I'm tired.'

'The Undead don't get tired,' she replied shortly and sped up.

'Honestly,' Obi-Wan muttered and stumbled after his friend.

'The Archives?' They halted outside the door, Obi-Wan turned to stare at Bant nonplussed.

'There's a rather distressed man in there, he's made a terrible mistake and doesn't believe he can ever win the forgiveness of his friend,' there was an oddly serious note in Bant's voice.

'Well, that's, that's not good,' Obi-Wan said slowly, still watching Bant for further explanation, 'and I come into this...?'

'Do you think everyone deserves forgiveness?' Bant stared seriously up into her friends eyes.

'Well,' Obi-Wan raked a hand through his hair and looked from the door back towards Bant, 'I suppose, but why this discussion at-' he glanced down at his watch, '1am?'

'Just go in an comfort the poor man,' Bant shoved him gently forward, 'and remember,' she whispered in his ear as the door opened silently, 'if even my firm beliefs can be shaken...'

**Said chocolate bunny has now been eaten. All of it. I dunno how it happened, one minute it was there and then it was gone...**

**Uuuuuurgh, I don't think I feel so great....**


	10. Not Forgotten, Just Not Important

**I'm so sorry! -hangs head in shame- I've been in crocodile infested Northern Territory, but I'm finally going to finish this!**

Obi-Wan staggered through the door and froze instantly.

'Oh,' his mouth formed a soundless 'o'. The figure hunched in the dimly lit chair didn't move, Obi-Wan bit his lip and quietly placed one foot behind the other, inching his way back towards the door. While keeping both eyes on the man's back he extended one hand behind his back and groped blindly for the door. With a wince Obi-Wan gingerly closed door after him, heaving a sigh of relief once through.

'Honestly, do I _look_ like an idiot?'

Obi-Wan stifled a yelp as he was firmly shoved back through the door, this time his boots making an echoing clatter on the polished floor. With a jerk Qui-Gon snapped his head around, locking bloodshot eyes with Obi-Wan's wide ones. There was an ominous click and Obi-Wan watched with a horror filled gaze as the door locked. The silence lay heavily over the room.

'I heard you had an argument with a friend?' Obi-Wan broke the silence awkwardly, taking one step forward towards the light.

Qui-Gon nodded mutely.

'And you're having regrets?' Obi-Wan offered tentatively, playing along Bant's lines with a mixture of annoyance and longing.

'He was a very good friend,' Qui-Gon cleared his throat and spoke in a lowered voice, half of his face hidden by one large hand, 'I have realised I was wrong in many things I accused him of, I would like to apologise.'

'However it's too late?'

Qui-Gon looked stricken and swallowed forcefully, a small choke escaping him. Obi-Wan watched, torn, as a tear wound its way slowly down his old master's cheek. He took an involuntary step towards him.

'You're a blind old fool,' Obi-Wan said heavily, shaking his head as he stared at Qui-Gon's shaking shoulders. With a squeak of leather boots he slowly knelt beside Qui-Gon, gently extending one hand to rest it on his shoulder. Immediately a larger hand dropped down on top of his, grasping gratefully at any offered comfort. Dropping his head, Obi-Wan stared down at the shadowed floor with a tired expression, conscious of the tight grasp on his hand.

'I think your friend was devastated when he thought you'd attacked him,' he admitted finally.

'You thought I wanted to get rid of you? Why?'

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably as the conversation was brought out plainly.

'You were right I suppose,' Obi-Wan lifted weary eyes up to Qui-Gon's, 'I was a bit jealous of Anakin, you didn't train with me at all for one month. And then I resolved to simply pass my Trials and remove myself from your life,' a wry smile tugged at his mouth, 'a little bit noble perhaps, but when you showed no interest on the _day_ of my Trials...' Obi-Wan spread his free hand and grimaced, 'I thought you'd be happy, for whatever reason, either for me or Anakin, but you weren't. '

'I was proud, exceptionally proud,' Qui-Gon said quietly, 'however I didn't even see you at the door that day, and the next time I saw you you had cut off your braid. You had seemed distant for the last month, I thought it was a dislike towards me and when I saw you so eager to remove any ties to me...'

'And then...' Obi-Wan said with a sigh, looking regretfully up at the older Jedi.

'And then.' Qui-Gon repeated with understanding, 'We were both angry, and I...' Another wet patch glistened under his eye.

Obi-Wan slid his hand gently along Qui-Gon's bent shoulders and grasped his other arm, giving him a brief squeeze.

'Why are you here?' Qui-Gon asked quietly.

A tiny smile quirked Obi-Wan's mouth, eyes twinkling momentarily, 'Somehow I'm rather fond of you.'

Qui-Gon gave a grudging chuckle, giving Obi-Wan a grateful smile. 'I am sorry,' he said with conviction.

'What for?' An importance sounded in Obi-Wan's voice, his face fading into a flat expression.

'For ignoring you, you are right, I am blind.'

With a sad sigh Obi-Wan dropped his forehead against Qui-Gon's arm, his own arm still looped lightly over Qui-Gon's shoulders. 'That's all I wanted to hear,' he said simply.

'I know,' the older Jedi looked down at Obi-Wan sat by his side, 'do you forgive me?'

'Yes,' Obi-Wan said honestly, with a small smile he rose to stand and looked down at Qui-Gon, 'I do,' he stepped backwards towards the door, Qui-Gon looked slightly confused. 'But I haven't really forgotten,' Obi-Wan reminded him and reached for the door handle.

'Do you think you will ever?'

Obi-Wan turned over his shoulder, his face creased into a shadow of his cheeky grin. 'Oh, maybe. In a couple of decades, if you behave.'

Qui-Gon returned his smile as his former padawan disappeared through the door. He sat in the dim light for several moments, a peaceful half smile still lingering on his face. Then with a sudden decisive movement he turned back to the computer screen. The old videos were highlighted, then with one firm click they were deleted.

Years later

'So the Hunchback saw this talented young human boy, and thought to himself "Vell, I shall take him avay and twain him in ze art of fighting!"' Obi-Wan bent forward closer to the younglings, his face twisted into an evil grimace and spoke dramatically in a deep lisping voice. 'But,' he switched to his normal voice, 'the Hunchback already had an incredibly talented and brilliant apprentice, so when the Hunchback presented Human Boy to the High Group of Uglies the apprentice, Ben, was _hurt_,' Obi-Wan dropped his voice dramatically, the younglings gasped and looked wide-eyed. 'You see, even though the Hunchback was _ugly _and decrepit Ben still loved him and Ben thought that he didn't love him anymore,' Obi-Wan sat back in his chair and nodded wisely. 'So when the naughty Hunchback started to secretly train Human Boy, Ben waited patiently for his Master to remember him,' the young Jedi master leaned forward again and whispered, '_but he didn't remember._ So there was this big fight!' Obi-Wan flung his arms out expansively and the youngling boys looked intently, 'and in a fit of mad rage the Hunchback took a _huge knife _and tried to _cut off Ben's head_!' There were several shrieks.

'Ben was so scared that he went and found his very best friend, Tnab. Now,' the storyteller paused, 'Tnab was a very scary girl,' Obi-Wan dropped his voice and whispered conspiratorially, '_huge fangs_. But Tnab sewed his head back on properly,' Obi-Wan scanned the rapt faces of the younglings, 'there was lots of blood,' he added to the boys' approval. 'So then Tnab stormed the High Group of Uglies and demanded that Ben should be sent away, she didn't want him to stay with the manic Hunchback.'

'Why didn't Ben just tell the Uglies what the Hunchback did?' A young girl asked sensibly.

'Coz he loved him,' someone said matter of factly, the other girl thought about it for a moment then turned her attention back to Obi-Wan.

'Now,' Obi-Wan eyed them all down individually, 'the Hunchback's new apprentice was there when there was the huge fight, and suddenly,' they gasped, 'the Hunchback started to _wrongly accuse_ Ben of hurting Human Boy.'

'Did he think Ben tried to cut his head off too?' A boy asked eagerly.

Obi-Wan assessed him, then nodded slightly with a dramatic widening of his blue eyes. The boy grinned at his friends and wriggled forward to listen closely.

'So, hurt and wrongly accused and thinking the Hunchback hated him, Ben fled to a far far away planet. And there he stayed for many years, almost a decade. _But_,' the young Jedi held out one finger with an air of suspense, 'the Hunchback and his Human Boy eventually were sent to find them. By this time the Human Boy had grown up into Human Teen, and the Hunchback was now an old ancient hunchback with white hair and a long beard while Ben had grown into an incredibly handsome and attractive young man with golden hair and a six pack,' Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head and yawned with fake laziness. '_Then,_' he suddenly jolted forward to come face to face with the younglings, looking rapidly between them with a mock serious stare, 'the ancient Hunchback and the handsome Ben were sent on a mission together. Of course Ben wasn't happy about this, and the two of them trudged for days and days through the thick enormous jungle in silence. They battled through huge,' Obi-Wan threw his arms out wide, 'big jungles and vines as thick as your legs, through crocodile infested swamps and through snake filled pits, until finally there was this great big storm.'

'The two of them reached this clearing, they hadn't spoken to each other at all on the journey but as the thunder cracked overhead they suddenly started to yell at each other. The Hunchback raised his hoarse voice and cackled over the sounds of thunder striking the ground around them and Ben cut effortlessly through the pouring of the rain with his clear voice.

"How could you haff sliced my appwentices neck!"' Obi-Wan raked his hair over his eyes and peered from under hunched shoulders at the giggling younglings.

"How could you have dared to slice my own neck with that enormous sword, you foul creature!"' Obi-Wan stood on his feet proudly and smoothed back his hair.

'See,' Obi-Wan dropped back into his seat and spoke in a whisper, 'the Hunchback had seen blood on Human Boy's shoulder, and he had thought that Ben _had done it_. But really it was _Ben's own blood that had rubbed off_.'

There was a collective 'ahhh'.

'As they both realised they'd been wrong the rain suddenly stopped and the sun shone over the jungle. The Hunchback realised that he had been wrong in abandoning Ben, and Ben realised that the Hunchback had really loved him all along. And they all lived happily ever after,' Obi-Wan leant back and surveyed his gathered audience.

There was a silence, then the younglings cheered and clapped wildly. Obi-Wan grinned easily and stood up as the group slowly turned to talk excitedly amongst themselves.

'An ancient Hunchback?' A dry voice sounded behind Obi-Wan's head.

'What?' Obi-Wan asked innocently, turning around.

'"An incredibly handsome and attractive young man?"' Bant stood from her seat at the back and walked over, 'with a six pack?'

'What?' Obi-Wan repeated, a wide grin threatening to break out.

'Strange how I don't seem to remember those crocodile infested swamps,' the tall Jedi folded his arms and looked in mock puzzlement.

'You were unconscious,' Obi-Wan said with aplomb, 'I was carrying you across my shoulders.'

'Your very muscley and toned shoulders?' Bant inquired dryly.

'Well, now that you mention it...' Obi-Wan's eyes twinkled brightly.

'I still can't believe you gave me a hoarse voice,' the older Jedi sounded hurt, 'I have soothing, deep voice.'

'Oi! Kids!' Obi-Wan yelled for the younglings' attention, they stopped and turned around curiously, 'I forgot to mention, when the rain stopped the years fell away from the Hunchback and he reverted to his once former self. He had long chestnut hair, dark blue eyes and a deep soothing voice.' Obi-Wan turned back to his friends, 'There? Happy?'

Qui-Gon laughed and threw an arm affectionately across his former padawan's shoulder.

**I hope this is alright! I really did like the idea of a slightly older Obi-Wan retelling the story as a fairytale. If I've left anything completely unsolved or obscure, please tell me and I'll do an edit. I'm terribly like that, I lose track totally of what I've written, or else it just makes sense in my head. And probably my head alone.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been so lovely and inspired me to get my lazy self up and actually finish this story. Thanks!!**


End file.
